The Grand Ball
by Haru Cherry
Summary: [Axess] A new net saver arrived cautiously in Dentech. But will she be safe? And a masquerade ball that turns into a nightmare? Disclaimer in profile and lots of pairings! COMPLETE!
1. A New Net saver

Hi! This is my first fic so be nice. And please read my profile. It has all the information you need. And when I mean the Axess season I just mean the crossfusion part _NOT_ the Protoman part when he turns into a darkloid. (--;;)

"- Quote

**Dream Sequence**

Place change or name of place

/- Thought

Looks like I gone over everything! So please review this story. I'm a little nervous though...If I get a few reviews then I will continue this story. If there is not ONE or TWO reviews in the past 5 days when it was updated then I will start another story that will please the audience. So please be patient...Anyway! On with my very first fic!

The Grand Ball

Chapter 1: A New Net Saver

* * *

Hikari Residence

It was a quiet midnight. The lights were all turned off and Lan Hikari, a netbattler was sleeping peacefully. Megaman who was Lan's netnavi was in sleep mode also in the P.E.T placed in a charger on top of a desk. But Lan suddenly began to mumble...

**Dream Sequence**

"Lan... help me..."

There was a faint voice calling in a dark meadow. Lan was walking down the cobblestone path when he started to here the voice.

"Who are you?" He whispered. The voice began to get louder and louder each step he took by the path. Then he sees a large black gate filled with spider webs. He gently pushed the gate creaking and a dark shadow rose in front of his eyes...

**End Dream Sequence**

Lan slowly opened his eyes due to the bright yellow sun. He was in a sitting position in his bed.

/I wonder what that dream meant.../ He thought silently to himself. He looked at the clock and just stared at it. It was 7:00 AM. He remembered that it was summer vacation after all so he shouldn't worry about his noggin. He turned his head to see Megaman still in sleep mode.

"Wow. I'm early..." the 12-year-old whispered. He slowly got out of his bed and took his clothes out to head for the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later he was out. His appearance was normal. He was wearing a white sweatshirt with black stripes on his elbows under an orange vest. His blue bandanna rested on his forehead as he went back to his room.

Megaman was awake as Lan approached the room. He was doing some _Love _file when the door slowly opened. He quickly hid the file in a document and also hid his blush.

"Lan! I was looking for you. It looks like you woke up early." Megaman said nervously.

"Yeah, the sun woke me up..." Lan not suspecting a thing.

Lan walked to the P.E.T and took it out of its charger. He went downstairs to see his mother, who was wearing a purple long skirt and a purple-stripped shirt, making something delicious.

"Morning dear." His mother smiled. "Are you doing something today?" She asked as she placed breakfast on the table.

"Nothing much. My friends are too busy today." Lan responded.

"Well it is a Saturday after all dear." His mom said peacefully.

"And since your friends are busy why not do your chores?" Megaman smiled.

"Megaman!" Lan whined.

"Lan, he's right. You haven't done your chores in the past couple of weeks." His mom agreed.

Lan groaned. He wasn't a chore person. But by his luck the phone rang. His mom answered it while Lan was just finishing up. Lan saw her nod a few times and she hung up the phone.

"Lan? That was Dad. He wants you to come to the Scilab for examination." His mom replied.

/What luck/ Lan smiled about his thought.

"Well what he says goes. Bye mom!" Lan rushed out of the door and his mom ambled to the front door to close it.

"Be careful!" She stated.

Dentech Train(on train)

From the Dentech Train a young girl was sitting in a seat. Her name is Calista Rana. She had shoulder length black hair that had a blue ribbon on the right side. She has sapphire eyes and was wearing a white collared shirt with her navi's symbol, which was a cloud with gold angel wings, and blue jeans. She has black dress shoes and was holding an aquamarine P.E.T. She was talking to her navi quietly who was named Armella.

"Oh... I'm so nervous!" Calista said.

"It's okay! Besides we are not there yet!" Armella said peacefully.

"But..."

"Remember. Always stand tall and speak strong." Armella advised.

"Thanks...I'll try and remember that when we get there..." Calista whispered. The train came to a complete stop and a few passengers came out including Calista.

Scilab 8:30 AM

Dr.Hikari was waiting patiently in the training room for Chaud and Lan. You see he wanted to examine the two net savers and test them. Soon the main doors slashed open like a sword.

"Sorry!" Lan rushed to his father's side.

"Don't be Lan. And besides you're earlier than Chaud." His father sweatdropped.

"Well, well...first time for everything huh?" Megaman smiled. Lan just laughed quietly to himself. Soonfive minutes passed and a black limo appeared on the parkway. Then came out Chaud Blaze.

He was wearing a black sweatshirt under a red vest that was opened and camouflaged pants. His black and white hair was gently lifted with the wind as he approached the main doors holding his red P.E.T. which contained his navi Protoman.

"Dr.Hikari?" Chaud approached to the training room.

"Ah you're here. Lan's just in crossfusion mode right now and you can get started in the other room." Dr.Hikari responded. Chaud nodded and went in the room to crossfuse.

Dentech Train(on bench) 8:40

"Oh... it looks like I'm lost!" Calista whined.

She was searching around for a map but couldn't find one anywhere!

"Don't worry! Just wait for someone to come by and ask them where the Scilab is." The navi suggested.

"I sure hope some people pass by..." Calista muttered.

Just then another train came to a stop and Maylu, Lan's friend, had just departed. She has red silvery hair and a hairclip was placed in the right side. She was wearing a short pink skirt, a hot pink ruffled shirt and red shoes holding the pink P.E.T in her hand.

"The hot springs is even more relaxing in the morning!" Maylu said cheerfully.

"Don't get in there too much or you will get wrinkled forever!" Roll said.

Maylu saw a girl sitting down on the bench and she looked rather depressed. She walked over to the girl and the girl started to look up happily that someone came by.

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" Maylu asked the girl in a good manner.

"Yes... can you please show me where the Scilab is? I didn't get a map so I'm lost." Calista responded.

"Of course! By the way my name is Maylu Sakurai. My friend's father works there so I can help quickly!" Maylu smiled.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you my name as well. It is Calista Rana." Calista said.

"Very well Calista. Shall I escort you?" Maylu asked. Calista nodded and they were on their way to the Scilab.

Scilab 9:05

"Dr.Hikari?" Maylu went inside with Calista behind her.

Dr.Hikari stood watching the two net savers to examine when he turned around.

"Maylu? What are you doing here? Cover for me." He said to a scientist and went over to them. The girl began to step back a little.

"I found someone who is looking for you." Maylu took a step and pushed the girl forward.

/Just stand tall and speak strong/ The girl thought nervously.

"Oh no! I forgot! Are you Calista?" Dr.Hikari put his hand in his forehead.

"Umm... yes." The girl said, "Calista Rana."

Dr. Hikari forgot that Chief Keifer hired a new net saver and was coming today!

"Hold on a sec. I have to call the Chief." He rushed to the phone and began to dial the number. Chief Keifer and Manuella will be coming due to the lack of remembering since he is a busy scientist.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot that you were coming here today." Dr.Hikari sighed.

"That's all right sir. And besides it would be a pleasure if you gave me a map earlier." Calista grinned.

* * *

A/N: Okay. This is what I have so far. And characters like Calista and Armella all belong to me. There will be characters that will be named too that is mine. So please review! 


	2. Calista's Unexpected Warmup

Hi! Sorry if this chapter is a little short when you finish it but I promise to make things longer. Until then-enjoy!

The Grand Ball

Chapter Two: Calista's Unexpected Warm-up

* * *

Scilab 9:10

Dr.Hikari led Calista to a training room as Maylu left the Scilab. (I forgot to mention that she is carrying a few bags with her)

"Did you transfer here from Sciba City?" Dr.Hikari asked.

"Yes." Calista responded.

"Well we have to wait for the Chief and Manuella to come here and give you a badge. But you can warm up in the room."

"Thank you Dr.Hikari." Calista gave a wave and went inside. Soon Lan and Chaud were waiting by the doors sitting down by rows of chairs.

"What do you think your dad is doing?" Chaud asked.

"I don't know but it is taking so long." Lan answered. Soon Dr.Hikari came in the room where they were.

"Dad what were you doing?" Lan stood up asking.

"I forgot to tell you the news." He responded. Chaud stood up curiously next to Lan.

"We have a new companion. Her name is Calista. She's in the next room."

"It's a girl?" Lan asked.

"We have rumors coming from her. She is transferred from Sciba City and is known to be the winner of the N1 Grand Prix there." Dr.Hikari stated.

"Come with me."

Dr.Hikari led the two boys to the room where Calista was being held.

"That's her." Dr.Hikari pointed to the window as the two boys see the girl ready to begin. They watched to see how strong their new companion was.

Training Room 9:15

"Ready Armel?" Calista pointed to the jack-in slot as a red beam shot out of it.

"Ready Cally."

Armella was a navi who had shoulder length cerulean hair with a helmet designed with an orange visor and yellow shooting stars around it. On top of the helmet was a small yellow ball. Her appearance is exactly like Roll but it is light blue and her symbol was the same mark as Calista's shirt in her chest. In the back there are markings that look like two tiny angel wings, her eyes are light amethyst as her boots were jade green.

Armella logged in where a standard navi was downloaded. Armella was in her fighting stance ready to strike. The standard navi was finished downloading and there it stood. It was a level 15 navi so it should be a fair match for Armella. But Calista's idea was to focus with style and grace in her mind.

_3...2...1... _An unknown announcer countdown the battle and...

_Begin. _The buzzer buzzed and the standard navi made its first move.

It started out with a cannon and then the navi shot it right at Armel but quickly,

"Armel jump!" Calista yelled. Armella jumped to the side and then the standard navi kept shooting as Armella kept dodging every shot.

"Long sword! Battle Chip in!" Calista slot in the chip and the long blurred sword loaded in her arm. Armella ran so fast that it was Protoman's speed and strikes the navi in half. But the standard navi wasn't logging out.

"Are you ready Cally?" Armella said happily.

The three men were confused to what's going to happen.

"You bet!" Calista then held three battlechips: One that looked like a sun, moon, and star in the front.

"Sun sword! Moon sword! And Star sword! Battlechips in!"

Armella held the sun and moon sword and the star sword was no where in sight!

/Where did it go/ Lan thought from the window. The others were examining carefully.

Just then the angel wings on her back began to glow.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!" They shouted with wrath.

Armella's wings grew wide and believe it she jumped so high that the standard navi can't see her.

"GALAXY SWORD!" Armella came back down like a comet and slashed the standard navi 5 times creating a star shape leaving on its chest! Armella landed gracefully in the cyber ground holding the sword behind her. The navi held its chest but...

_Standard Navi Deleted. WINNER: ARMELLA. _The announcer cried.

"All right!" The op and navi cried. Calista logged Armella out.

"You did a great job Armella!" Calista held her P.E.T in her face.

"You did well too Cally!" Armella smiled.

Calista came out of the room and boy is she surprised. She had an audience watching her.


	3. Earnings and Questions

The Grand Ball

Chapter 3: Earnings and Questions

* * *

Scilab 10:30

"What is it?" Calista said nervously. Everyone was staring at her with amazement until the main doors opened. There came Famous, Keifer and Mauella standing in front of Calista.

"Welcome dear. Here is your badge." Keifer handed in a chip to Calista where she can upload it in her P.E.T.

"Thank you Chief." Calista held the chip in her hand and put it in her black purse. But there was more.

"Calista?" Famous was holding a synchrochip.

"This is a chip to fuse with your navi. It will help you during difficult times in the outside world."

"I heard about everything-including the dimensional areas." Calista grip each chip.

"I want to help."

"That's why you're here isn't it?" Manuella asked the girl.

There was silence.

"Cally..." Armella whispered to herself.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Lan sees Calista in a trance. Calista shook it off.

"Huh? Yes...Oh I'm sorry! I have been seeing you a lot. What's your name?" She asked like nothing had happened.

"Lan...Lan Hikari." He said. Chaud approached to her.

"I'm Chaud Blaze, Where did you get those chips?" He asked in a strange look.

"Ummm..." Calista can't say anything.

Cyber World

"Cally...you can't..."

"Can't what?"Armella turned around and saw Protoman and Megaman behind her.

"I'm sorry did we startle you? I'm Megaman, Lan's navi." Megaman said with a smile.

"And I'm Protoman." He said quietly.

"Hi..." Armella felt like she needs to run away immediately but stood her ground.

"We won't hurt you... but what were you saying to Calista?" Megaman went over to her.

Ayano Mansion 11:00

The Ayano Mansion stood in its large area. Trees neatly trimmed, maids rustling to heed Ms.Ayano who was-

"HURRY UP ALREADY!"

A _little _stress.

"Ms.Yai? What are you up to?" Yai's navi Glide asked in the P.E.T.

"Glide...Have you ever seen a certain couple is getting too close?" Yai asked him back while staring outside in the streets.

"No...but what couple do you mean?"

"You know...Lan and Maylu..." Yai smiled. She continued.

"Maylu told me that she has a crush but she never said who it was. Now I suspect her everytime she blushes around Lan, even though he can be a dunce sometimes but he has a soft spot."

"You know you got me thinking." Glide said unexpectingly.

"Hmmm?" Yai held her P.E.T up close.

"I suspect that Ms.Roll is acting rather odd around Megaman."

"Really?" Yai said quietly to herself.

/This is perfect! Like operator like navi. The ball will be great and I will invite everyone I wish. Including the shy couple./ Yai ginned her teeth.

"Ms.Yai? Your strawberry milk is here." Glide noted her.

"ALL RIGHT!" Yai skipped to the kitchen to fetch the milk.

/I'll try to plan _after_ my break and when Daddy gets home./ She thought.

Cyber World 12:00

"Armella, what's wrong?" Megaman asked trying not to hurt her.

"Nothing!" She responded quickly. She tried to run away until Protoman stopped her.

"There is something. I know you're new here and we want to be easy on you." Protoman whispered. "But you gotta take it easy."

"You..." She sighed and smiled sheepishly.

"Calista is the only one who can answer the question. Sorry..." Armella said her final request and logged out.

"What is going on?" Protoman asked.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon." Megaman responded. Soon the red and blue netnavis logged out.

Scilab 12:05

"So can you answer my question?" Chaud asked. Calista stammered but she shook her head.

"You'll find out soon okay? Look I'll tell you later but I better go now." Calista held her bags until Lan stopped her.

"Where are you living anyway?" Lan asked. Soon Calista stopped and blushed cherry red.

"Umm... I gotta ask my brother that. Well I'll see you tomorrow." Calista rushed out of the doors and let a cool breeze inside.

"We gotta keep an eye on her." Lan told Chaud.

"Yeah. She is hiding something. She did mention that she has a brother." Chaud said.

"But we gotta follow her." The two boys went out the door until it slid open again.

"Lan!" Lan turned around to see his dad.

"Calista forgot one of her bags. Can you try and catch her?" Dr.Hikari handed the bag to Lan.

"Of course. Bye dad!" Lan skated along the path while Chaud lagged behind.

"And Chaud, I noticed you were blushing." Dr.Hikari smiled. Chaud turned around with a red look on his face.

"No, you are wrong." Chaud calmed down.

"Hey Lan wait up!" Chaud yelled as Lan was one block away from him as he ran to catch up. Dr.Hikari smiled as he went back to the main doors.

* * *

A/N: Why was Chaud blushing? Is there another crush waiting? And what could be Calista's secret? Stay tuned for **Chapter 4: The Search and Surprises!**


	4. Calista and Surprises

A/N: Hi! Just a reminder. In Chapter 2 about the swords, I made that up. So don't bother finding the chips in Mega games or watch a million episodes just to find them. Sorry if you did! Keep on reviewing!

The Grand Ball

Chapter 4: Calista and Surprises

* * *

Sidewalk 2:00

"Lan! Wait up!" Chaud ran as fast as he can in the bright sun beaming down on him. They were passing by rows and rows of shops. Lan turned around and stopped just to wait for him.

"You have to run faster just to keep up with me!"

Chaud stopped panting heavily right in front of Lan.

"You should at least wait!" Chaud had his head down.

"Well I'm waiting now..." Lan answered while he sneaked off as Chaud had his head down and holding his knees.

"Okay let's- Lan!"

Lan skated off while laughing hysterically down the sidewalk.

"Lan you should've done that..." Megaman sweatdropped.

"Hey I'm the youngest out of all the net savers so why should I wait? He has more strength than me."

"Because I would look behind if I were you..." Megaman grinned.

"Huh?"

Out of no where Chaud was right behind him and he's gaining speed while holding a brown rope...!

"AHHHHH!" Lan skated much faster.

Unknown Place 3:00

"Where is the little girl?" A deep voice asked.

"She's right by the ice cream shop. Should we make our move?" A navi asked back.

"Yes. She's alone. Send him in."

A dark door had creaked open and a man in a black cloak appeared.

"Yes master?" The man answered.

"It's time." The deep voice said.

"...Right away sir." The cloaked man exited.

"We will have the secret chip..." The deep voice whispered.

"Of course..." The navi logged out of a large screen.

Ice Cream Shop 3:30

"I'll take chocolate please." Calista was in the shop getting a cone.

"Here you go miss." The cashier handed the cone politely.

"Thank you."

As Calista walked out of the shop licking the creamy substance she saw something unusual.

"Chaud...you can let go of me now. I see Calista."

She can't believe what she saw. Lan's hands are tied up by a rope while Chaud stayed behind.

"Ummm...Hi." Calista greeted and went to the point.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know." Lan sternly said.

**_Flashback _**

"AHHHHH!" Lan skated much faster.

"I told you, you should've done that! Now he's faster." Megaman yelled.

"It's not my fault!" Lan skated faster and faster that he didn't see where he was going until he tripped over a rock. He was dizzy like he can see Megaman's symbol spinning around.

"Lan you okay?" Lan noticed that Chaud was right next to him.

"Yeah..." Lan rubbed his head. Then Chaud grabbed both Lan's wrists.

"Good..."

_**End Flashback**_

"So you got tied up?" Calista stared.

"Yes...Chaud, you can cut the rope now." Lan growled trying to get out of the grip.

"I wish I can but I don't have a knife." He smiled fearfully.

Lan scowled at him until Calista opened one of her bags and took out a small pocketknife.

"Hold still." She cut the rope and Lan was free from the clutches of Chaud.

"Thank you." Lan holding his wrist. "Oh, here is your bag." Lan stole the bag from Chaud and handed it back to Calista.

"No problem and thank you."

"So can you answer my question now?" Chaud sat by her while asking in a calm manner.

"Well-" Calista crossed her fingers in the back.

"Cally!"

Everyone turned around to see a boy with black hair and beady eyes who looked like a 9-year-old. He was wearing blue pants and a blue collared shirt exactly like Calista's. He was running straight to her.

"Oscar? What are you doing here?"

"Who is he though?" Lan asked.

"I'm Oscar Rana, Cally's little brother." Oscar faced Calista.

"Cally, grandma is looking for you. She is waiting for you in our new house." Oscar jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay just lay off the sugar." Calista relaxed her brother.

"Wait for me by the toy store okay?" She pointed to the toy store right by the bus stop.

"Alright..." Oscar pouted. "Bye-Bye!" And with that he ran off.

"Ah...little brothers. So about the question..." Calista put her hand in her pocket.

"I design the chips. You see my mom owns a chip company in China. I don't see her that much but she always send me blank chips for me when I was little. I create a lot of chips for the company..."

"But why are you here?" Lan asked.

"My mom sent me here because some people are trying to capture me since I will be the next owner. They want to kill me and take over the company themselves so they will have more power." She said unhappily.

"Wow...it must be hard for you huh?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah...but I'll be okay. As long as I keep long distances from alleys or something." Calista smiled again. She looked at the toy store and stood up.

"I have to go. Oscar's waiting for me." Calista began to walk away from the net savers.

"But..." Chaud stood up. Calista halted.

/What has gotten into him/ Lan thought.

/Master Chaud/ Protoman thought also.

Chaud blushed red. Calista wanted to be with them but she sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to bring Oscar back. He even has to lead me to my own house. Maybe tomorrow. I will be at the Scilab early testing the synchrochip." She replied.

"That is fine. Sorry." Chaud's blush faded. Lan saw this and he stayed quiet for a little while until Calista left. Then Lan started asking.

"Sooo...you got a crush?" Chaud tried to hide the biggest blush he had ever done!

"LAN! It's nothing. I hate to see her go since everyone's after her (apparently...)"

"But why were you blushing?" Lan started to question him. Then Chaud made a sigh.

"Okay fine...I DO have a crush okay. But that means I have to find yours the same way."

"Hush...I don't know what you mean..." Lan began to blush.

"I THINK you do. Don't try to hide it like I did. Look how I ended up." Chaud waved his hands. Lan didn't pay attention to him until he came up with an excuse to leave him hanging.

"Well geez look at the time! My mom is making the best curry in the house! I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that Lan skated away to his house.

"Well, well. I caught a sucker. He DOES have a crush..." Chaud smiled.

"Master Chaud?"

"Hmmm?" Chaud took out his P.E.T.

"Your father sent an email. He wants you back in the mansion." Protoman respond.

/What does he want? He never comes home until midnight/ Chaud called a limo to pick him up.

Toy Shop 4:00

Little boys and girls were entering and exiting with toys in their hands as Calista entered to find Oscar.

"Oscar. It's time to go!"

As little boys and girls were talking about a new toy they got Oscar appeared by the cashier.

"Cally? Can I get...my own P.E.T? I grew older now didn't I?" Oscar said whimpering. Calista kneeled down to his level.

"Oscar...you gotta ask grandma first and then come to me okay? Now come on you have to lead me in our new house." Calista stated.

"OKAY!" Oscar took Calista's hand. They went out the doors until the man in a cloak appeared! He grabbed Calista's collar but Calista bit his hand. Oscar went behind Calista.

"What do you want? Leave me and my brother alone!" Calista shouted.

"Oh little girl. It is not you or your brother that I want...IT IS THE CHIP!"

"You better leave us alone or else!"

"Or else what?" He snapped his fingers and a dimensional area appeared right in front of their eyes.

"Oscar, stay inside the toy store." Calista ruled.

"Cally. Be careful." Calista nodded and Oscar went inside where the other children are trapped and the owner locked the doors.

"GIVE US THE SECRET CHIP!" The cloaked man began to change form into his navi. It looked like a cloaked navi that has a symbol of a bear claw in the forehead.

"Cally we gotta do it!" Armella shouted.

"Right!" Calista held the synchrochip in her fingers.

"Synchrochip in download!" Calista slot the chip and both of them shouted,

"CROSSFUSION!" The P.E.T began to glow and a few moments computer confetti burst out. There stood Calista in Armella's form except for her black hair.

"I see you have a synchrochip." The cloaked man said.

"Don't tell me. Tell this!" Calista approached the man viciously and a gold fist loaded smacking him in the cheek. The man's cheek was red but he stood up wobbling.

"Now, now don't make things harder." The man smirked. His hand turned into a cannon and blasted straight to Calista. Calista fell to the ground but got up quickly.

"Aqua Sword, battlechip in!" Calista's arm began to change into a blue sword. She slashed the symbol in half and the man's navi form disappeared. He rapidly got up and took out a ball.

"I'll be back!" The man threw the ball that turned out to be a smoke bomb. A pile of smokescreen suffocated the air. Calista covered her eyes and her crossfusion disappeared quickly leaving Calista tired. The dimensional area disappeared and the children and the toys store owner watched from the window.

"Wow we did it...Calista, we can't give anyone the chip." Armella warned her.

"Yeah...we have to keep it safe." Calista took something from her neck, an image of a necklace with a chip attached to it! She gripped it tightly in her palm. She heard the toy store's bell ding. Oscar ran up to her and kept asking worried questions. He kept speaking gibberish until Calista stopped him.

"Oscar. I'm okay. Come on. Like I said lets go back as fast as we can." Oscar held Calista's hand and they walked to their new house.

Hikari Residence 6:00

"Thanks mom." Lan finished eating his curry. Who knew he would be right about what his mom was cooking?

"Your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She took the plate and began to wash it and Lan went back to his room. Megaman was yet doing another _Love _file. Lan quietly sneaked in the room and began to watch what he was doing.

"Okay now that I'm done...I better send it."

"Or do you mind telling me what it is?"

Megaman swiftly turned around to see that Lan was facing the screen of the computer.

"Uhhh...what do you mean?" Megaman hid the file in the back. Lan used his mouse and clicked on the file. The file finished loading and Lan read it while Megaman was blushing and went back to the P.E.T.

"Ahh! I knew it!"

"Don't say it!"

"Roll!" Lan shouted with plea.

"Lan? Are you okay up there?" His mom heard him shout.

"Yes mom!" Lan replied back. He walked up to the P.E.T which is in his bed.

"I suspect as much. But why didn't you tell me?" Lan asked the navi with a smile.

"I...I'm just..." Megaman blushed.

"Well never mind. But did you tell her yet?" Lan asked.

"Well..." His blush faded.

"No..."

"I'll be rooting for you all the way." Lan stood up.

"Thank you Lan. And I will be rooting for you too!" Megaman smiled.

"I don't understand a word you're saying." Lan turned around and blushed while walking up to his computer.

/Maylu.../ Lan thought.

New Rana Residence 6:30

"Grandma! I'm home." Calista and Oscar went inside the house looking for their grandmother.

"Ahh Cally. How do you like our new home?" The grandmother asked while cleaning a plate. The house is a two-story house painted yellow (it looks exactly like the house on Cardcaptor Sakura, if you know it. I'm just too lazy to make a house!)

"It looks wonderful. Where is my room? Don't tell me you decorated my room." Calista whined.

"Your room has a balcony in the second floor to the left. And dear, I know what you like so you don't have to worry." Grandma Rana smiled.

/I hope so./ Calista thought and went upstairs to her room.

"Grandma, can I have a P.E.T?" Oscar asked while Calista left.

"Dear, you are 9 years old. I am sure you can have a P.E.T at this age." Grandma Rana patted the boy's shoulder.

"All right. Arigatou." Oscar bowed to his grandma as Grandma Rana bowed back. He ran up stomping to Calista's room to see it. NOSY!

Calista's Room

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Calista shouted and Oscar covered his ears. The room really had a balcony and it had a table set filled with exotic plants. Inside the room there was a queen sized bed and can you believe it? Her grandma knitted a comforter that looked like Armella!

"Ooooh!" Armella squeaked as Calista held her P.E.T up. Her grandma approached the room.

"Arigatou!" Calista ran up to her and gave an embrace.

"Just take care of it. I worked hard on this room for a while." Her grandma laughed.

"I will..." Calista lied down on her bed feeling the soft comforter in her face. Soon she was fast asleep. Her grandma and her brother left her in her new room.

Ayano Mansion 6:50

"Glide, is everything ready?" The little girl asked.

"Yes Miss Yai. We are done for now." The yellow navi responded.

"Good. I will be handing out the emails tomorrow." Yai left the main hall and went to her large room.

/This will be perfect./ Yai smirked as she walked with the P.E.T in her hand.

Blaze Mansion 7:00

The limo parked the limo near the edge of the curve. Chaud opened the door and went inside the mansion. The mansion stood beautifully in its stance.

"Master Blaze. Your father is expecting you. He's at the top floor." The butler said.

"Thank you." Chaud said. The elevator opened and Chaud went in to push the button to the top floor. He waited silently to stop.

"Chaud?" Protoman said unexpected. "I hope it is not one of his lectures again."

"I know. He does his loud lectures at night whenever he comes to my room. He never lets me go to his office. I wonder what he wants." Chaud responded.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it won't affect the company." Protoman considered. Chaud nodded and the elevator stopped.

_BING_

It opened and a large door was in front of him which leads him to his office.

Chaud stared at the door for a moment and sighed. Before he was about to knock there was a response.

"Come in." His father's voice echoed through the door. Chaud opened the door and saw that his father's chair is turned backwards.

"Sir?" His father turned his chair around with his eyes staring back in a suit.

"Eugene, I want you to see something." His father took something out of his desk. It turned out to be a photo album. He looked up at Chaud who is still 10 feet away from the desk..

"Come closer." His father reported him. Chaud approached bravely by his father's side. His father opened the album to the last page, skipping a few pictures of Chaud.

"Do you see this?" His father said. Chaud looked closely to the picture. The image was a young woman in a white dress smiling happily with yellow roses in her hands. She was in a sitting position by a clear blue lake.

"This is your mother." He said quietly waiting for Chaud to flinch. Chaud just stared at it in amazement. He never knew that his mom was so beautiful...

"Eugene?" His father answered. Chaud just closed his eyes. His father held up his chin but Chaud fought back. His father forced Chaud's chin higher and can't believe what he saw. He saw his own son crying with his eyes closed while tears dropped like rain.

/Chaud.../ Protoman thought in the P.E.T.

"It's all my fault...I...wish...I wish I wasn't born..." Chaud stammered quietly so that his father didn't here, but he did. His father lifted the chin more and Chaud opened his eyes still watery.

"It's not your fault. She just had to pass away. We love you." His father whispered as he dried off the tears with his thumb.

"You do?" Chaud whispered back still trembling.

"Of course..." He went closer to his son and he had a heart-shaped locket in his hand. He put it on for Chaud.

"Open it..."

Chaud opened the locket and the Moonlight Sonata played. A different family portrait showed but it had his mom in the picture. They looked so happy. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled with his family. In the back of the locket something was engraved. It said:_ Eugene Chaud Blaze. We love you. _He made a small smile and looked at his father.

"Eugene, we will always keep that word. That locket is for you." His father said.

"Thank you..." Chaud stepped out of the office with the locket in his neck.

"Well. That was unexpected." Protoman smiled.

"I know. I can't believe it..." Chaud went to his room and he closed the door silently.

* * *

A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter to do. In fact, it took 6 out of 7 pages to do this! Well tell what you think. Thank you for everyone who is reading this! And "Arigatou" means in Japanese "Thank you." So...Arigatou! 


	5. Testing and Invites

Hi! Okay, in the last chapter a few people are mine:

Cloaked Navi and Man (Names will be mention)

Unknown Man and Navi (Names will be mention also)

Oscar and Grandmother Rana

And all of the stooges are mine (you'll see what I mean)

The Grand Ball

Chapter 5: Testing and Invites

* * *

Unknown Place: 8:00 PM

"WHAT? YOU FAILED!" The unknown voice screaming from the lungs.

"Master. I can do it again..."

"You have done enough Koto. Even your sniveling navi Forter failed. We have been chasing this girl for 13 years!"

"But..."

"LEAVE AT ONCE!" The unknown master pushed a button from his chair. Then a hole from where Koto was standing appeared leaving Koto to fall in the depths underground.

The unknown man sighed.

"This is NOT working too well." The unknown man stated. He showed his appearance. He is a big man wearing a business suit. His navi responded.

"Master Shukun, why can't we do it?" The navi questioned.

"We want to WEAK the little girl. And I know the perfect way..." Master Shukun walked up to a large computer system and called out for one of his other stooges(see?).

"...Yes Master..." The large door opened and another man with a cloak stood by waiting for instruction.

"Hayai..."

"Sir..."

"May I see your navi?" Master Shukun asked deeply. Hayai held his navy P.E.T in his hand and revealed it to Shukun.

"...Perfect..."

Blaze Mansion 8:30 PM

/Why did he give this to me/ Chaud thought while lying down on his bed and hearing the tune from the locket.

/It's not my birthday or anything.../

"Master Chaud?" Protoman interrupted. Chaud grabbed the P.E.T.

"You seem quiet." He said.

"I was just thinking a lot..." Chaud responded.

"Well don't think too much. I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to worry. I'm just tired after that. He doesn't talk about mother that often." Protoman had a solemn look on his face but left the young Blaze to be. He fell right to sleep and Protoman turned off all the lights.

Sidewalk 8:30 AM

It was the next day and Calista woke up late. She rushed herself out of bed and went outside of the sidewalk. She was wearing capri pants and a blue ruffled shirt wearing the chip neckalce. She was going to the Scilab until a voice shouted.

"Cally! What about me?" Calista turned around and saw Oscar following her.

"Oscar stay inside! Grandma will be watching you!"

"Grandma left remember? She had to go to China for a couple of days so you can't leave me alone!"

Calista groaned again and waited for Oscar to catch up. Their grandmother was so mysterious sometimes...

They walked to the Scilab in the clear blue sky filled with golden butterflies high in the air. They passed a park where there was a cherry blossom tree growing vividly in the grass. A lot of little children love the slide as they got back up and repeating the process.

Calista looked down at the little boy and see that Oscar was smiling at her.

"Oscar, are you okay?" She asked politely.

"I forgot! Grandma said that I can have a P.E.T! Isn't that great?" Oscar said happily. Calista smiled back.

"That's great! Okay since Grandma will be out why not get you a navi right after my training okay?"

"Yay!" Oscar walked with ease to the Scilab.

Scilab 9:00

"Sorry!" Calista ran to the main doors as Oscar waited by the doors.

"Uh...why are you here early?" Dr.Hikari watched as Calista entered the dimensional training room. The room was filled with many machines and systems she had ever seen.

"Isn't everyone here yet?" Calista asked.

"No..." Dr.Hikari answered.

"But...ARMELLA!" Calista grabbed her P.E.T from her pocket.

"Sorry. I must've read it wrong!" Armella grinned. Dr.Hikari had sent an e-mail saying that they were supposed to be at the Scilab at 10:00. But since Armel read it wrong, well you know what happens. Calista sighed and Oscar entered the room.

"Who is this gentleman? Dr.Hikari asked.

"This is my brother Oscar. I got stuck with him since my Grandma is visiting China for a couple of days." Calista responded. Oscar was amazed with the machines around him.

"Wow...this is fantastic! I always dream to own something like this!" Oscar examined each machine he can until the main doors opened again. It was Maylu and Lan who had just arrived. They waved a hi to everyone.

"Oscar..." Oscar looked at Dr.Hikari. "You wanted a P.E.T right?" He asked. Wow, for a scientist he must heard the whole conversation.

"Yes. I really do..." Oscar said shyly.

"I created Megaman so do you want one from me than in the stores? I won't charge you for it. But you have to work at the Scilab for a little while to earn it." Dr.Hikari smiled.

"Wow. That would be cool. Thanks! Where do I start?" Oscar responded.

"Come with me. Calista you can go outside if you wish. Oscar has to earn the P.E.T okay?"

"Okay that would be fine." Calista watched as the two gentlemen went to another room. She turned to Lan and Maylu.

"So what are you doing here?" Calista asked them.

"We wanted to watch you but-" Lan and Maylu's P.E.T interrupted them.

"Lan, it's an email from Yai." Megaman clicked on the email.

"Yai? What does she want? We haven't heard from her in a long time." Maylu questioned.

"It's something about a ball she is starting soon." Roll responded. "Here I'll read it:

_'Dear Friends,_

_You are invited to the annual Grand Ball of Jawaii! Everyone will be invited there and my father wanted more people to attend. Since I started this ball I wanted to bring people from Dentech City and that's you! So please come if you can. It is a week away and I want you to have more time to get ready. And this...this will be a masquerade ball so you have to wear a mask and wear the best clothes you can. And please bring more people too. It will be grateful!_

_Your friend,_

_Yai Ayano_

_(P.S. There will be a navi ball too! But it is not a mask navi ball)' _

Roll had ended the letter.

"So who's this Yai?" Calista questioned.

"She's an old friend who moved a long time ago." Maylu said. "She lives in Jawaii and we miss her a lot." Lan nodded and he forgot something already.

"Oh I'm sorry. Before the beep interrupted us we wanted to watch you train." Lan reminded her.

"Oh...okay." Calista blushed.

"You'll be fine. It's just like that guy you battled earlier!" Maylu smiled.

Calista gasped and Lan looked at her in a suspicious way.

"I'm sorry! I was shopping yesterday and I heard cries from the toy shop. I rushed and saw you battling the cloaked man." Maylu stated.

Armella hid a blush. She was thinking of something else and Roll looked at her curiously. Armella blinked and watched the conversation.

"You mean to tell me that you already know how to crossfuse!" Lan asked. Calista nodded.

"I hope that I didn't do anything wrong." Calista had her head down. "It faded after the battle ended. Not when the dimensional area faded though."

"No..."

Calista stared at Lan. "It's just that...the dimensional area should've had a signal. That signal will tell us if there is an area or not." Lan had his head down.

"But you won didn't you?" Lan questioned.

Calista nodded and smiled.

"That's good. And anyway, do you want to come?"

Calista asked, "To where?"

"The ball of course! She said everyone is invited however we wish here. So do you want?" Maylu asked her.

"Okay. When my Grandma comes back I can ask her." Calista smiled.

"All right. But it better be soon. We are going shopping right Lan?" Maylu grabbed Lan's arm.

"Uh...okay. But I HATE wearing tuxedos." Lan sighed.

"Don't worry Lan. And besides you saw me wearing one before right?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah..." He replied softly.

"Oh Roll! We gotta get you something to wear!" Maylu shouted.

"Maylu..." Roll blushed.

"It's okay and besides we have to look good you know!" Maylu whispered in the P.E.T.

"Of course." Roll smiled.

"Hey! What about me?" Everyone looked at Armella in the P.E.T.

"How do I-"

"Oh, sorry Armella! So where do we get those fashion chips?" Calista asked Maylu.

"Don't worry! The mall has everything okay?" Maylu winked at her.

"Yay!" Armella shouted. The two gentlemen came back to the room and Oscar went by Calista.

"Since it's onlythirty minutes left do you want food? I can hear someone's stomach growling." Dr.Hikari smiled. Calista's stomach began to rumble like crazy. She blushed and nodded and Dr.Hikari led the children to a small lunchroom.

Blaze Mansion 9:30

"Chaud, we should be going..." Protoman stared at Chaud while he put on his locket. It played the Moonlight Sonata and Chaud closed it.

"Yeah..." Chaud grabbed his P.E.T from the charger and went to the front doors. His limo was already there and he was off to the Scilab.

Ayano Mansion 

"Glide, did every invitation was sent successfully?" Yai asked while she was sitting down in a giant fountain.

"Yes Miss Yai. Every one." Glide responded.

"Thank you. I hope this will be successful. It is only a week away and I get to see my friends..." Yai smiled.

"Yes...I want to see my fellow navis. But we just have to wait." Glide responded. Yai nodded and went back inside the mansion.

Beach Resortin Hawaii

"Hmm...what a vacation." Anetta held her sunglasses high in the air.

"It's pretty lonely without Silk...but." Anetta paused.

She thought about what happened at the hospital...how Silk was deleted. She had saved a lot from the hospital and she will always be remembered. Suddenly her P.E.T beeped. She grabbed the white P.E.T from the small table and read the invite from Yai.

"Oh wow! I get to see old friends again. I better leave soon...right after this." Anetta laid down in the sand and watched the sun shone brightly in the blue sky.

Scilab 9:50

"Wow. that was delicious. Thank you." Calista had just finished the last of the rice that Dr.Hikari gave her.

"You're welcome. You tell my wife thank you though. She made it." Dr.Hikari and Lan smiled. They adore the cooking whatever she makes.

"Okay. Are you ready Armel?" Calista held her P.E.T high in the air.

"Yup!"

Dimensional Area Training Room 10:00

They were all in the dimensional room. Chaud had just arrived and he was ready to crossfuse with Lan. Calista waited for them to crossfuse just to see how it was really done and she will do the same.

"Okay." Dr.Hikari sat down to operate the machines if something bad happens.

"Oscar press this button." Oscar was sitting next to him and he did what he was told. He pressed a green button and a large dimensional area began to form around the three net savers.

"CROSSFUSION!" Both P.E.T's began to glow and computer confetti fell upon them. They were now in crossfusion mode.

"Okay. See what you can do Calista." Lan encouraged her. Calista held the synchrochip in her hand but began to tremble.

"It's okay. You did this once right?" Calista looked at Chaud.

"Lan told me. We just want to see how you do." Chaud comforted Calista. She had big thoughts about the advice that Armella told her. She never wanted to make the same mistake again-having to decrossfuse earlier than before.

/_Always stand tall and speak strong...Always stand tall and speak strong...Always.../_

"CROSSFUSION!" She shouted. Her P.E.T began to glow and computer confetti exploded. In a few moments she was in crossfusion mode.

"Great job!" Maylu yelled from the glass window from the other side. Calista stared at her hands and smiled.

"Okay. Good job. Now we will perform a Program Advance technique. It is exactly like yours but you can perform it with different chips." Chaud and Lan nodded to make their move.

"Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword. Battlechips in!" The swords formed a purple blade.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!" Calista moved out of the way and fast-

"LIFE SWORD!" The two boys slashed it in a practice Rockcube and it exploded into pieces. Calista ducked her head and the horror was over.

"YOU COULD'VE SAID SOMETHIIN' EARLIER!" She shouted.

"Sorry!" They sweatdropped. Then Calista thought of an idea. It's an idea called payback...

"That's it! Are you ready Armel?" Calista winked.

"You bet! Sun, Moon, Star, Swords battlechips in!" The Sun and Moon swords were in each arm and there was silence.

"Lan lets get out of the way!" Chaud grabbed Lan's wrist and ran off to give Calista space.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!" The back wings of Calista's back began to glow. It spread real wings and Calista jumped high in the air.

"GALAXY SWORD!" They jumped back down and they saw their target: The giant virus. She ran rapidly to the large virus and counted, '1 2 3 4 5!' each time they slashed it to form a star. The virus was deleted and Calista was in a sitting position. She panted hard and closed her eyes to get rid of all the stress.

"You okay?" Calista opened her eyes and saw Lan and Chaud next to her. She nodded slowly.

"Cally! You okay?" The dimensional area had slowly formed out and Oscar ran to her.

"Yeah Oscar. You don't have to worry." She took a pause and shouted, "And I'm PUMPED!" She smiled.

Everyone sighed and everyone is done for a while. They took a break in the lunchroom except Dr.Hikari wanted to talk to Oscar so they went in a different direction.

Lunchroom 11:00

"So how do you make your own chips?" Lan asked while he sat next to her.

"Well, I kinda got it from my mom and so I got it by heart." Calista responded.

"You can make any chip you wish?" Maylu asked.

"If I want to. But only if I use it. Like this one." She opened her black purse and held a chip in the air.

"This is a Love Cannon. You can have it." Calista gave it to Maylu and Maylu stared at it. It has Roll shooting heart blasts.

"This looks great..." Maylu smiled.

"Hey what about me?" Lan asked jealously.

"Hah. You were the one who cause the Program Advance right at me. Why should I- huh?"

Lan had his head down with distress.

"Um. I think it's better if you give him a chip because...he has no rare chips." Maylu sweatdropped. Calista's eyes went wide. She sighed and took out another chip.

"Okay Lan. I'll give you something." Lan looked up and saw the chip.

"This is a Head Cannon. It forms on top of your head and it will shoot at any direction." She gave it to Lan and Lan smiled.

"Thank you!" Lan held the chip high in his head. Its image was a helmet with a large cannon on top. He didn't want to slot in just yet but he noticed that Chaud was being so quiet.

"You okay? You look depressed." Lan asked Chaud.

"Huh? I'm okay." Chaud looked at Lan and found out that he was staring at the gold chain.

"What's that?" Lan pointed at the chain. Chaud took the locket off and handed it to Lan.

"It's a locket that my father gave to me yesterday. It has my mother's picture in it if you want to look." Lan held the heart-shaped locket and began to open it. He heard the Moonlight Sonata play and he saw the picture in amazement.

"She's beautiful..." Lan stared at the woman carefully.

"Yeah. I miss her a lot." Chaud answered. Lan closed the locket as the music faded. He handed it back to Chaud. He started to change the subject.

"Did you get an invite from Yai?"

"What for?" He asked.

"She is starting a masquerade ball soon."

"No I didn't-" Then the P.E.T beeped.

"Now I got it." Chaud said.

"Are you going? I mean, I know you are a rival of Ayano Tech but still she is a friend." Lan questioned.

"I want to go because..." Chaud blushed.

"Are you going to ask Calista out?" Lan patted him on the shoulder and whispered.

"Uh..." Chaud made a bigger blush. He stared at Calista talking about the chip Maylu got from her.

"This is great! You can tell her that you like her right off the bat!" Lan smiled.

"Well...I'm giving it more time okay so just you wait." Chaud answered.

Cyber World

"So why were you blushing earlier?" Roll asked Armella.

"It's nothing." Armella blushed again.

"See you're doing it again!" Roll smiled. Armella sighed. She whispered something to Roll and Roll-

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

-did that...

"Roll! Are you okay?" Roll faced to see Maylu with a concern look on her face.

"Yes Maylu. It's nothing!" The screen turned off as Maylu left.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE?" Roll squealed. Armella blushed high temperature red.

"With who?"

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!" Armella pushed her softly in the shoulder. She took a pause and did a long sigh.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Armella asked. Roll nodded and Armella sighed again.

"It's...it's...it's-"

* * *

See you in the next chapter! Arigatou! Chapter 6: Big Crushing Secrets Unleashed


	6. Big Crushing Secrets Unleashed

The Grand Ball

Chapter 6: Big Crushing Secrets Unleashed

* * *

Cyber World Net City 

"Protoman..." Armella whispered.

"Protoman? You only knew him for...oh." Roll smiled.

"Yeah." She laughed softly. "Love strikes. So WHOM do you like?" Armella asked back.

"Uh..." Roll blushed. "No one."

"Hah! You're lying!" Armella cried.

"I can tell you later okay? You will know soon." Armella pouted and kept staring at the fountain.

Downtown Net City

"You okay? You look pale." Protoman and Megaman were watching the cyber lake shine down on them. Megaman shook his head.

"It's nothing. I really want to tell Roll my feelings for her." Megaman whispered shyly.

"You..." Protoman shook his head and made a small grin.

"You have feelings for her?" He asked nicely. Megaman blushed.

"Yeah. Ever since Lan found out he told me that he would always be there for me. So the best way to tell her is at the ball."He said.

Protoman just stared at him. He never knew that the blue navi would be in love. Although he sometimes shows it whenever he was around the pink navi by letting her grasp his arm. There was silence for a few moments. Until,

"Protoman! We gotta go!" Chaud said. Protoman got startled but obeyed the commands. When he was about to log out a hand stopped him.

"...Don't tell anyone okay?" Megaman asked. Protoman smiled and nodded. He logged out of Net City and went to the P.E.T

"Now I gotta find Roll..." Megaman went back to the main entrance of Net City.

Scilab 11:30

"Where's Chaud?" Calista asked. Apparently he was not in the room anymore.

"He had to go back to his company for some paper work. He said he would be back soon." Lan replied.

"But doesn't he take so long?"

"Yeah. So he ends up saying sorry sometimes when he comes back the next day." Lan said. He quickly thought of something.

"Why?" Lan asked. Calista blushed.

"No reason. I was just wondering where he is."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maylu was plain bored. She has to do something. Then she suggested something.

"Hey. Can we show you around the Dentech Mall?" Calista turned her head to look at her.

"I mean, if you want. And besides since I have nothing to do, why not start our shopping for the ball?" Maylu grabbed Lan's arm.

"Hey- what!" Lan fell over to the ground.

"Oh Lan! You need something to wear too!" Maylu helped him up.

"But I can still wear my dad's old one." Lan stated.

"Hey. I talked to your dad and he said that he threw it away since it was so old. So-" Maylu pushed Lan in the main entrance.

"Calista do you want to?" Calista just stood there. Then she made her decision.

"Sure. I have to ask Oscar if he wants to stay here for a little while." Calista swiftly went to where Dr.Hikari is. She saw Oscar working on the design of the new navi.

"Dr.Hikari? I'm going with Lan and Maylu for a tour. Can you keep an eye on Oscar?" Dr.Hikari stopped typing.

"Yes Calista. He is working very hard on the navi and I don't think he can stop!" Calista turned to Dr.Hikari's direction and she saw Oscar running around with a lot of papers laden with data.

"Well. Don't make him work too hard." Calista smiled and she left the room.

Dentech City Mall 12:00

"Wow. It's larger than Sciba's!" Calista stared at the main entrance. A large fountain was in the middle and people coming in and out of stores carrying bags of accessories or such.

"Lan. You can go alone. We can meet you at the food court in an hour okay?" Maylu grabbed Calista's arm.

"Come on! You want to get some stuff for Armella right?" Calista nodded quickly and said,

"Bye Lan!" The girls ran off. A couple seconds of silence until Lan responded.

"Well it looks like you and me Megaman." Lan said quietly.

"Okay Lan."

Walking around the Mall

Lan saw a chip store and can't believe who was running it.

"Higsby? What are you doing here?" It was Higsby with his bushy brown hair and glasses and Numberman organizing the store.

"Hello Lan. Can I get you something today?" Higsby asked.

"Well answer first! I thought you were the smart one." Lan stated.

"Okay okay. Look my old shop is getting a bit deserted so I decided to move here!" Higsby replied. Lan looked around and asked,

"Where's Shuuko?" Lan asked for the girl who works with Higsby. Also known as the Bad luck girl. But she was always a good girl after all.

"She had to do a couple of errands for me, you know getting more chips from the company."

"Well, I need an accessory chip for Megaman." Lan held his zenny in his hand. "Have you heard of the ball that Yai is throwing?"

"Yeah. I heard of it. I don't know if I'm going or not but you can have a chip for free...ONLY ONE though..." Higsby thought thoroughly. Lan smiled and put all his zenny in his pocket.

"Well, I'll look around. And thanks." Lan walked around the store while Megaman looked at the cyber store.

"So many chips...Ah ha!" Lan stared at the blue cyber rose pin by the glass counter. It was the rarest kind he had ever seen. He knew that it would be perfect to replace with the plain pink one that Megaman wears.

"I'll take this one." Higsby went to the counter, turned the key to open it and digitalized it in a chip.

"Here you go." Higby gave the chip to Lan and he put it in his chip bag.

Cyber Store

/What could I give to Roll.../ Megaman stared blankly at every design he saw. Just then something grabbed his attention. In the back of the most popular chips in the world there was a lonely little diamond necklace. It shone with eternal light that was meant for Roll. Megaman smiled and called Numberman for service.

"Numberman, can I get this?" Megaman pointed to the necklace as Numberman scurried to help.

"Of course but...don't you want something fantastic? I recommend the gleaming earrings in the front eh?" Numberman calculated.

"Yeah but one problem...we don't have any ears..." Megaman sweatdropped.

"Oh! Silly me!"

/I have no idea why they created earrings anyway for navis./ Numberman thought.

"Well I guess you're right..." Numberman grabbed the necklace carefully and did the same thing as Higsby did.

"Here it is..." It was wrapped tightlywith white paper and a red ribbon. It was sent to a private file of Megaman's.

"Thanks." Megaman logged out of the store.

Reality Chip Store

"Hey what do you got for me now Lan?" Megaman crossed his arms.

"Well I'm downloading the chip first." Lan slot in the chip and the blue rose pinned into Megaman.

"Wow...my color..." Megaman took off the pin to look at it. His emerald eyes gleam with happiness.

"See? I knew there was a color for you." Lan waved good-bye to Higsby and went somewhere else.

Girl's Department

"Maylu stop!" Calista was in a dressing room in a large store.

"Look. Since your grandma will _probably _get you something in China, I figure you just need more clothes." Maylu pushed her in a room and kept looking around.

/I wonder if she's always like this.../ Calista sighed and put on some clothes.

"Roll, when will we get a dress for me?" Armella asked in the P.E.Ts.

"Soon...after Maylu's frenzy we should be getting out of here..." Roll replied.

A couple of minutes Maylu came back to check on Calista.

"You done yet?" Maylu asked patiently.

"Yes." As the dressing room opened Maylu's eyes widen. Calista was wearing capri pants matched with a long-sleeved shirt that were the color violet. She was wearing a light blue hat and a scarf to match also.

"So..." Maylu waited for a positive review.

"I LOOK RIDICULOUS!" Calista shouted. Maylu's made a frown. But she smiled again.

"You look fine. And we're buying it."

"WHAT!" Calista startled.

"Hey I always see you in plain pants and a shirt. You need some style in your life." Maylu smiled. Calista accepted the suggestion and went back in the dressing room.

"Maylu. When are we done with your frenzy? Armella is waiting." Roll asked.

"Okay, first the ops forthirty minutes and then we will do the navis for the remainingthirty minutes before we get to see Lan." Maylu put on a small hat. Her eyes beamed. Roll sighed and turned to see Armella in a sitting position. Roll had an idea.

"Armella, do you want to walk around net city once again?" Roll asked. Armella's head went up.

"Well...not really."

"But you look so bored. I was just-"

"Roll...it's okay I'll wait." Armella smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Armella stood up. Roll was surprised but accepted Armella's decision.

30 minutes later...

"Maylu we bought so many stuff!" They were holding giant bags of clothes that everyone kept staring at them!

"At least we got you some new clothes to wear...oh look over there!" Maylu pointed to Higsby's store.

"Is this where we...oh wow!" Armella and Roll logged in to the cyber store and found a full supply of gowns that were long and short, glimmering with so many twinkles and brightness.

"Higsby! I brought a friend over." Maylu and Calista walked in the supply store. Higsby opened the Employees Only door and greeted. His eyes stared at Calista and his mouth dropped. The two girls were dumbfounded why but Higsby stammered,

"Hey you're...YOU'RE THE COMPANY'S DAUGHTER!" Higsby ran up to her and shake her hand, very grateful to meet her.

"Umm...thank you?" Calista let go quickly. Higsby thought about what he did and apologized for such behavior.

"He is a chip whiz..." Maylu whispered. Calista finally knew and asked,

"Our navis need a gown for the ball. Are you going sir?"

"I don't know...unless Ms.Mari is there!" Higsby's eyes widen with please.

"Who..." Maylu patted Calista's shoulder.

"She's my teacher and he has a major crush on her." Maylu replied. Higsby went back to reality bobbling his head.

"Well your navis are already logged in so..."

Cyber Store

"Roll you look so great!" Armella sees Roll in a long pink gown behind a matching cape. It had puffy sleeves, white gloves and her hair braided at the end of a large pink ribbon.

"This? Well... Should I Maylu?" Roll asked.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't, you look fantastic." Maylu downloaded the chip since she already has permission and the gown is safely in her possession.

"Come on Calista. Choose one!" Armella said.

"I would rather let you choose Armella. It is your gown." Calista replied. Armella shrugged and walked around the gown section once more and then she spotted a beautiful cerulean gown sparkling stars of light.

"Wow..." Armella tried on the gown. It was like she is water in a clear oasis.

"Armella..." Armella turned around and sees Roll and Numberman looking happily at the navi.

"Shoud I get it?" Armella asked shyly.

"OF COURSE YOU SHOULD GET IT!" Everyone suggested. Armella fell down in the ground, startled by the yelling.

"Okay!" Armella took off the dress and Calista downloaded it to a chip. When it was done Calista put it in her chip folder.

"So everything's done?" Calista asked.

"Not quite. You gotta help me choose a gown." Maylu dragged her back to the girl's deparment without saying good-bye to Higsby. But Higsby was in a trance of love so why bother?

* * *

A/N: Okay. I was in a major breakdown meaning that I had no more ideas for this chapter. But I hope you like this one. They are still continuing at the mall so I'll update as soon as I can. Next time! 


	7. Big Crushing Secrets Unleashed 2

Sorry I took so long! I was working on a couple of stories. Please proceed!

The Grand Ball

Chapter 7: Big Secrets Unleashed 2

* * *

Girl's Department

Calista and Maylu stared at the beautiful gowns. Every gown shone as the light flashed in each. Maylu wanted the pink ones mostly so she looked around to find a dress and a mask to match. Calista waited and thought about a few things.

/Mom.../

China Airport

"Are you serious?" Grandma Rana was talking to Ms.Rana, the head of the company.

"Yes. I will be coming to Japan soon. But it will have to wait." Ms.Rana smiled. She was wearing a red business suit and she was holding a package.

"Give this to Calista." Ms.Rana handed the box to her.

"And this is for Oscar." She handed a smaller box but it was jingling.

"Please take care of them. Farewell." Ms.Rana waved good-bye to the grandmother and she went inside the plane to go back to Japan.

/I'm coming home.../ she thought happily. /I'm coming home.../

Girl's Department

"...Sta, CALISTA!" Calista shook her head and saw Maylu in a dressing room.

/Hmm...she must've found a dress./ Calista walked over to the dressing rooms. Then a door burst open.

"KAWAII! Oh Maylu!" The girls cried. Maylu looked so gorgeous in the gown. It looked like she was a cherry blossom ready to bloom from a tree. The gown had ruffles in the bottom and the mask looked like a butterfly with diamond designs covering her eyes. In the back was a small cape.

"Thank you." Maylu blushed. Calista stared at her for a long time.

"Miss, you look gorgeous!" An employee girl passed by them. She had her hair tied to a ponytail and she looked like an older teen than the two girls. "Is this for the Ayano Ball?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Maylu carefully walked over to her, not tripping from the dress.

"We had a request from Miss Ayano saying that whoever comes here for the ball gets the gown 50 off!" She smiled.

"But still, I cannot pay for this dress." Maylu sooth the dress out with her hands.

"Well, since this is for a good cause, you can borrow it."

"Really? Well thanks, I'll do it!" Maylu went back to the dressing room to take off the dress. Calista waited with the girl.

"Aren't you going to get something here?" Calista turned to face the girl.

"No not really. You see I have a few of them at home. I'll see what I can do." Calista responded.

"Well this is for you." The girl handed a butterfly pin.

"Thanks." Calista felt generous as she put it in her purse. Then the door opened again and Maylu was back into her regular clothes holding the gown in front of her. The girl took the gown and wrote down a piece of paper saying that the gown was borrowed for an important reason. She put it inside a box and gave it to Maylu.

"Thank you. Come again!" The girl waved good-bye as the two teens waved back and went out of the department.

"Okay. Now are we done? I'm getting hungry." Calista patted her stomach.

"Sure. I just hope Lan is there on time." Maylu wondered.

Boy's Department

"Oh. This is stupid. I know I have to wear something at the ball but this?" Lan held a white tuxedo and white shoes to match. He was not happy.

"Lan. Look how much I was bewildered with a suit. You don't need to worry!" Megaman smiled. Lan sighed. Then he saw someone familiar outside. It was Chaud walking around.

"Chaud? What are you doing here? I thought you have work." Lan walked out of the department and went over to him.

"Nothing really. I just have an errand." Chaud held a little blue box tightly. Lan saw this and grinned.

"What is that?" Lan asked curiously.

"It's a box for my dad." Chaud replied and stepped back.

"Come on. You know that is not true." Lan quickly grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a premium one of a kind diamond bracelet. Lan's eyes shot out.

"Chaud. You must've paid so much for this." Lan stared.

"Don't worry Lan. I'm rich remember?" Chaud smirked.

"Yeah. A rich maniac!" Lan closed the box and gave it back.

"Hey! It's something I want to give to _Calista_ okay." Chaud popped a vein.

"I understand." Lan smiled. "And...I better be going now." Lan started to run that he was in the department but Chaud stopped him.

"Hold it. Are you...searching clothes on your own?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah. I need a new tuxedo. Why?"

"Well, I can let you borrow some at my mansion so you don't need to buy one." Chaud explained.

"But...I don't know how to repay you." Lan said.

"Hey. I'm just doing this because you're desparate." Chaud said.

"I'm not desparate!" Lan wailed. The P.E.T beeped.

"Lan, you been muttering to yourself saying that you ARE desparate." Megaman laughed. Lan blushed and thought about it. He sighed.

"Okay. So when should we go there?" Lan asked.

"Well, if I'm not busy. I'll just tell you." Chaud said. He looked over at the P.E.T clock. "And I better be going now. If my dad finds out that I'm not at work, then I'm in big trouble. I have a meeting at this time." Chaud said swiftly.

"Okay, see ya!" Lan waved good-bye and Chaud went back to the front doors. Megaman showed up on the screen again.

"Lan! It's 1:00!" Megaman said.

"What? Whoa that was quick and I'm getting hungry!" Lan went down to the escalator and went to the food court.

(Mall) Food Court

"Oh, what is taking so long?" Maylu sat down and waited for Lan.

"He must be in a chip bragade." Calista smiled.

"Oh well. I better get the food though. Just wait here." Maylu walked over to the stands to get some food.

"Hah. It's been pretty nice here huh Armella?" She held the P.E.T close.

"Yeah. We already made a couple of friends." Armel smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Hey Cally!" Calista turned around to see Lan.

"Lan. You took so long." Calista replied.

"Yeah. I was looking around until I lost track of time." Lan rubbed his neck.

"Well Maylu is getting the food right now so you can sit." Calista pleaded. Lan sat down and Maylu sneaked behind Lan and hit him hard witha white fan!

"Ow! Maylu!" Lan rubbed his neck one more time.

"You took so long Lan!" Maylu had a vein.

"Well at least I'm here now Maylu." Lan smiled. The food was mostly curry, takoyaki, and onigiri, which were delicate rice balls.

"Let's eat!" The three said happily.

35 minutes later...

"THAT WAS GREAT!" The trays were filled with empty plates and dishes.

"Okay. Do you want to see Oscar now Cally?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah! His P.E.T must be done now." Calista replied. So they took the dirty trays in the garbage and went to the front doors.

Sidewalk to Scilab 1:50

Well that was a good trip at the mall." Maylu smiled.

"Yeah. I got a new chip for Megaman for the ball." Lan commented.

"Can I see it soon?" Maylu asked.

"Of course." Lan held the chip. Calista stayed quiet smiling at the comments she was hearing.

They started to walk past an alley until a man with a robe grabbed Calista, covering her mouth from viscious screams.

"LAN! MAYLU!" Calista muttered from the top of her lungs but they couldn't hear her.

"LAN! MAYLU!" Armella cried. But it was too late. Calista was taken away in the dark alley.

"Hmm?" Maylu turned around and cried.

"LAN! CALISTA IS GONE!" Lan turned around and she was right.

"Where is she?" They both stared at the solitary sidewalk.

* * *

A/N: **Oooh**...what could've happened? Stay tuned for **Chapter 8: The Search and Swift Battle**


	8. The Search and Swift Battle

The Grand Ball 

Chapter 8: The Search and Swift Battle

* * *

Dentech City 2:00

The man with the robe ran swiftly from roof to roof carrying Calista with his arm. Calista kept fidgeting but the man held her too tight. She was carried to the deepest parts of Dentech.

/I gotta do something. Calista needs me/ Armella thought and logged out of the P.E.T.

Sidewalk 2:05

The two teens franticly search for Calista.

"Where could she have gone?" Maylu shouted.

"I don't know. She couldn't just run off like that." Lan replied.

Cyber City

"Oh...Calista." Roll whimpered but then a sudden flash of confetti began to form.

"Who-"

"Megaman! Roll!" It was Armella panicking.

"What happened?" Megaman comforted her.

"I-IDONTKNOWYOUSEESOMEBIGGUYJUST..."

"WHOA! Calm down. Now speak slowly and clearly." Roll asked peacefully even though she was scared of her emotion right now. Armella took a deep breath and replied,

"Sorry. Okay some CREEP grabbed Calista when you weren't looking. And now she's gone!" Armella cried.

"Okay. Can you lead us to the P.E.T so we can send Lan there?" Megaman asked.

"I'll try. Come with me." Armella insisted. Megaman logged to Lan's P.E.T.

"Lan. I'll be right back." Megaman said. The pink P.E.T beeped.

"Same with you Maylu." Roll said back. The two teens nodded and ran to the Scilab. They needed better connection. The net navis were arriving at Calista's P.E.T.

Abandon Storehouse 2:15

The storehouse was empty with cardboard boxes and old machines that can barely work. It was spooky and eerie with echoing sounds of rat squeaks and unknown creatures. Calista was placed in a hard, cold table unconscious. She was hit hard in the head by the man. She had held her P.E.T tightly. Then the navis had arrived.

"There she is." Armella whispered. She spoke softly so the creep won't find her out.

"Cally...Cally..." Armella said. Calista didn't even move an inch.

"Ugh. This isn't working. Okay you two just go back to the P.E.T's and tell them that we are in a storehouse." Armella replied.

"But we still have to search for all the storehouses around this city. How do we know which is which?" Roll asked.

"You just have to find this storehouse quick or who knows what will happen." Armella responded. The pink and blue navi looked at each other and nodded.

"Be careful okay?" Megaman said. Armella nodded and the two navis logged out. Armella was left alone with an unconscious net saver.

Scilab 2:20 

"DAD! CALISTA IS MISSING!" Lan and Maylu burst through the doors and thought about what they said.

"Uh oh..." Oscar turned around and dropped all the laden data.

"CALLY IS MISSING? NO!" Oscar was shocked and distressed. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He cried.

"It's okay." Maylu patted him on the shoulder.

"Lan. I think I'll stay here." Maylu had a concerned look. Lan agreed and Oscar wailed.

"BUT WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked. Then the two P.E.T's beeped.

"What did you find Megaman?" Lan asked.

"You need to find an abandon storehouse. One of them has Calista in it." Megaman showed the map full of them.

"Man...we have to look at every single one." Lan stressed out.

"I don't want her hurt Lan." Maylu had her arms around Oscar as he frowned.

"Neither do I." Lan said. "I have to go." Lan quickly skated across town.

Abandon Storehouse 2:30

"Hmm...Hmm?" Calista had finally opened her eyes. She was in a sitting position staring at the dirty cobwebs in front of her.

"Where am I?" She wondered. Armella had showed up on the screen.

"Cally! Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah...but where are we-" Then a sudden voice spoke.

"My child... you have come to give me the chip!" The cloaked man walked slowly to the distress girl.

"Who is making you do this?" She asked franticly.

"Ah...that I can't tell but you must battle me." The snapped his fingers and with a lot of rumbling a battle arena showed up.

"For the chip...battle me..." He jumped and stood in front of a battle chip screen.

"No! I won't!" Calista stood up stumbling but she controlled it and stood up straight.

"Too late now child. YOU MUST!" He snapped his finger two times and where Calista stood, beneath her feet popped up a screen. It locked her ankles, unable for her to move and the machines controlled her.

"Now lets fight!"

He logged in with a red beam and his navi was placed on the screen. His navi is named Nipman. He was covered with a cloak also but he was fast and rapid. His eyes were lavender gray and his symbol was a dragon in a yin and yang shape. Calista stayed tough.

"Ready Armel?" Calista asked the navi.

"Yeah, lets show 'em."

"JACK IN ARMELLA, POWER UP!" Calista logged in Armella who was ready for action.

/We do not want to lose./ Calista closed her eyes thinking about the loss of the chip if it happened. She opened her eyes and faced the reality.

"Cannon, battlechip in." The man said slotting in the chip and the navi formed a cannon.

"Armella focus." Calista whispered. Armella nodded and when the navi shoots the first blast Armella dodged quickly in the arena.

"Area Steal, battlechip in!" Calista slot in the chip and Armella disappeared leaving the navi dumbfounded. Nipman smirked with ease. Armella was behind him with a longsword in her hand. Nipman dodged it so quickly that Armella can't see him anymore.

"Sword, battlechip in!" Nipman's cannon disappeared and transformed into a bladed sword. He vanished and Armella couldn't find him anywhere.

"ON TOP OF YOU!" Calista shouted. But it was too late. Nipman slashed Armella leaving a bunch of data swarming around the arena. Nipman cackled with plead.

"Armel can you stand?" Calista asked franticly. Armella stumbled a bit but she got up in her fighting stance.

"Yeah Cally lets keep on battling!" Armella gripped her fist. Calista had all her battlechips ready.

All Around Dentech 2:40

"Lan are you entering the sixth storehouse now?" Megaman questioned as Lan skated around the area.

"Yeah. I'm going in." Lan kicked the creaky door making it fall down.

"Hello?" Lan went inside and stared for a little while at the giant cobwebs of a tractor. It had full of old water supplies.

"Looks like she's not here." Megaman said. "Oh hold on! I hear Armella calling me."

"Can you reach it?" Lan asked as he exited the storehouse.

"I don't know..." Megaman closed his eyes with frustration. Lan encouraged more to him.

"Megaman. Don't push yourself too hard." Lan protested. Megaman nodded and began to focus. He opened his eyes.

"Yes! I got the coordinates now!" Megaman popped up another map.

"Great! We have to get there right away!" Lan followed the map as he skated past the whole city.

Abandon Storehouse 2:50

"Okay. We know that the navi is fast, but what's his weakness?" Calista thought about the speed and style but then something caught her eye. The navi's cloak has something attached to it. There was a red button in the back. She thought about an idea.

"Armella here! Suzaku, Mindreader, battlechips in!" Calista slot in a red chip and Armella's back formed red wings. The Mindreader chip is already place on the navi's head leaving it dizzy.

"Okay NOW!" Armella flew high in the arena and like a phoenix she swiftly went back down and abruptly slashed the button in half. She had used a drill that looks a lot like a beak of a mystical creature. The navi corrupted leaving it to deletion.

"WHAT!" The man shouted angrily. Nipman was lying down in the cyber floor panting with complexity. He groaned with awe and the computer said,

_Nipman Deleted._ Pixie confetti burst everywhere until Nipman was out of sight.

"NO!" The man shut down all the systems leaving Calista to run out of the storehouse. But the man snapped once more and all the door were shut. Calista quickly got unlocked and ran to bang the wall as hard as she could but it won't burst open.

"Now little girl...I BROKE the oath now. GIVE ME THE CHIP!" Calista stared at him with frightful eyes. All she could do was run away as the man chased behind. The storehouse was like a labyrinth as they chased faster and faster like little mice scurrying. Calista quickly hid behind a large copy machine. She covered her mouth from hard breathing. The man was close...very close...

/Come on Megaman. Hurry/ Armella prayed quietly.

Abandon Storehouse (Outside) 

"Okay. This is it." Lan kicked the door but it won't budge.

"What?" Lan banged the door once more but it was filled with capacity of strength. He looked around to find something and then he saw it. A passcode was right below the cracked window.

"Megaman. Try and do the password. But you gotta hurry." Lan panicked. He shot a red beam at the pass code and Megaman was logged in.

"Lan. All I see are full of numbers." Megaman looked around seeing numbers around him.

"Well what kind of numbers?" Lan asked. Megaman stared at the 3's, and the 7's. He had an idea but he needed Lan's help.

"Lan I found it. But you have to listen to the numbers that you have to put." Megaman commanded. Lan agreed and was ready to press. Megaman thought of the number...3's and 7's...

"Okay...just enter the number 10." Megaman said.

"Ten only?" Lan asked. Megaman nodded and Lan shrugged. He entered the number 10...

Inside 3:00

/Come on Megaman.../ Armella panicked as the man drew closer to Calista. Calista moved her foot to avoid her image. But the man pushed the machine hard and grabbed Calista's throat. Calista coughed with distress.

"Hah. Now, now...this won't hurt a bit..." The man chocked Calista more with his heavy hands, leaving Calista breathless. She turned purple and fainted with her head down. The man snickered but then...

"YES!" Lan kicked the door open and fell with a loud thud. The man gripped the necklace tightly but Lan did an uppercut so hard that the man's jaw was half broken. He fell to the floor unconscious in his hand the necklace. Lan swiftly grabbed the necklace back to him and Lan went down to see Calista.

"Calista...Calista wake up..." Lan patted her on the shoulder. Calista had her eyes half open but she could still see. Lan helped her up in a sitting position. Calista touched her chest and then she freaked out.

"OH! WHERE IS MY-" Lan gave the necklace to Calista gently. Calista smiled with plea.

"Arigatou Lan!" Calista thanked him.

"No problem. But what is it?" Lan pointed to it.

"I'll tell you later. But where is Oscar?" Calista asked.

"He is still at the Scilab. He knows that you disappeared and he is really crushed." Lan replied. Calista sighed and followed Lan to the Scilab.

Scilab 4:00

"CALISTA!" Oscar hugged Calista hard at the main entrance. Dr.Hikari and Maylu arrived too.

"Calista are you okay?" Dr.Hikari patted her shoulder.

"I'm fine now. It's just that I have a little pain in the neck." Calista rubbed the back.

"Do you need any help?" Maylu went over to look at her.

"Don't worry. I'm fine!" Calista smiled that everything was okay.

"Cally. I want Grandma back." Oscar whined with sadness. Calista eye leveled him.

"She'll come back soon okay?" Calista smiled. Then she thought of something.

"Oscar! Where is your new navi?" Calista asked. Oscar never thought about the navi for a long time. He looked over at Dr.Hikari and he nodded. Oscar smiled and went over to the Compact Disk machine. There, placed in the table was a silver P.E.T. The net navi's name was Wrenchman.

"Wr-wrenchman?" Oscar held the P.E.T up close. The screen appeared and there was Wrenchman. He was the size of Glide and was wearing a silver helmet on his head and filled with hard armor. In his hand was a large, giant wrench. (Obviously) With deep blue eyes his symbol is a small little screw. Oscar looked rather confused with Wrenchman's condition.

"Why is his eyes are closed?" Oscar wondered. Dr.Hikari went over and took a look.

"Navis need to relax their data for a few days so let him rest." Dr.Hikari smiled. Oscar sighed and agreed.

/My first navi.../ Oscar stared at him for a long time, blinding him with the armor.

"Looks like he's feeling better." Maylu said to Calista. Calista nodded peacefully.

Outside of Scilab 5:00

"Come on Oscar. We gotta go!" Calista held her brother's hand. Oscar happily carried the P.E.T even though Wrenchman will work tomorrow.

"See you Cally! Oscar!" Maylu waved good-bye to the siblings as they walked away by the sunset. Dr.Hikari and Lan went outside too.

"Maylu. Do you want a ride home? My dad can take us." Lan asked.

"Sure that will be fine." Maylu said while carrying her gown. But then something caught her eye.

"Lan! You didn't buy a tux?" Maylu looked around him to make sure that he had something like a large bag. Lan shook his head.

"Chaud found me at the Boy's Department and insisted that I will get a tux from him." Lan replied.

"So all you got was for Megaman?" Maylu asked. Lan nodded. He didn't buy much this time but he is planning to shop privately.

Sidewalk to Rana Residence 5:30

"Cally. Can we go back to the Scilab tomorrow?" Oscar grabbed Calista's sleeve.

"Yeah Oscar. I'm planning to go train there for a little wh-" Calista stopped and stared at her porch. It was Chaud sitting down by the steps. Calista walked over to him leaving Oscar behind.

"Chaud? What is it?" Calista asked. Chaud stood up with a concern look on his face.

* * *

A/N: What does Chaud want? Find out on **Chapter 9: Explaining and Ms.Rana**


	9. Explaining and Ms Rana

Sorry I took so long. I had to study for so many tests **and** I have a project! Man... and so...much...homework...(dies)

Anyway here are my characters(Alive and well!): Nipman, Ms.Rana, and man with robe(I know the name but I'm too lazy...) Here we go:)

The Grand Ball

Chapter 9: Explaining and Ms.Rana

* * *

Calista's Porch 5:35

The porch was full of beautiful flowers and buds that were about to grow vividly. The fountain tinkled with drops of clear refreshing water. But there seems to be a mystery by the porch.

"Chaud. What is it?" Calista cannot keep staring at the blue-eyed look.

"Calista. Get your things." Chaud said. Calista and Oscar were confused. Chaud sighed.

"I want you to stay at my mansion. We need to talk." Chaud said.

"But..." Calista gaped. Should she obey? Well, she had no choice. She had to obey the vice president. Oscar went inside with her and packed their things. As they were done for a couple of minutes, Calista locked the door of the house and entered the limo. They were driven off toward the mansion. The limo was full of silence. Oscar stared at the P.E.T for a long time at the right side again. Chaud just stayed quiet thinking accurately to himself. Calista stared down at her bag.

/What could he want/ Calista thought.

Blaze Mansion 5:50

The limo screeched with halt by the mansion's curve. Everyone stepped out of the vehicle.

"Chaud, why are we here?" Calista stepped inside the large astonishing mansion. It had three floors and full of red carpets at the main entrance. Chaud turned around to gaze at the siblings. Oscar was behind Calista with a worried face. He began to tell the reason why she was here.

"Calista...I want to protect you." Chaud whispered. Calista eyes widened.

"What? Chaud you-" She was so surprised but Chaud stopped her.

"Lan told me everything today." Chaud said. "I wish that meeting didn't exist so that I can help you." His eyes narrowed down on the floor. Calista was amazed. He was not the kind of guy that rushes through everything but why? He spoke another reason.

"I want to because..." He started and then trailed off. He began again. "You have been through so much in Sciba haven't you?" Calista stared once again at the blue eyes. She didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth and began to speak slowly.

"I-I did have a lot of captors. But it's just the company they wanted." Calista said. Chaud shook his head.

"Calista, I have been seeing that necklace for a long time. People say that it's important to you. What is it?" Chaud pointed to the necklace with the chip. Calista gripped it tightly. She had to tell someone. But can Chaud trust her? She choked with so many things in her mind but she sighed, a very deep one.

"Chaud. About what I said earlier, about the killing...it is true. But not only they want that to happen but they do want this chip." Calista imaged it from her sweaty hand.

"Why?" Chaud asked. Calista began to tell.

"This chip...it possess great power. It is one of the strongest chips ever created by the company. I want to destroy it so much... ever since I even received it." Calista stopped and held the water that was developing in her eyes. Oscar's worried look turned to Calista.

"Father...he...he got...**KILLED**! This chip can annihilate anything! " Calista gaped and gasped down at her shoes. Chaud stayed quietly after he heard it all.

"I-I'm sorry..." Chaud said quietly. Calista stared at him, her eyes still watery like a sink.

"No...it's all right. You didn't do anything. You just have to know." Calista wiped a few tears streaming down like rain in a window.

"But you gotta keep quiet about this who kn-" Chaud put a finger by Calista's lips leaving her to stop. Calista just blushed red. She was...pretty shocked. As Chaud released the finger Calista made a concern look like Chaud's.

"Now. About you saying you wanted to protect me?" Chaud blushed bright red. He forgot that he told her that in the first place.

"I-I want to protect you. Remember a net saver always need to help one in the team. I am meant to do that." Chaud lied eventually. "Especially if unknown people are looking for you." Calista gazed slowly at him and shook her head.

"Well if that's what you want, then I will be happy to stay here. I just have to keep my guard and tell my grandma soon." Calista said. She held the P.E.T tight.

/Boy...he MUST really like me.../ Calista blushed hot red.

"Very well." Chaud led them rooms on the 2nd floor. It was amazing. The wallpaper was filled gold roses and doors lined up straight. Paintings of everything appeared on each wall as they went up the stairs. Mostly were family portraits and unique technology.

"Oscar..." Chaud led Oscar to a small tech room. Oscar happily went inside and sat down on the silver covered bed. There was a closet that can fit millions of clothes.

"Thank you Chaud." Oscar closed the door and did what he had to do.

"So...do you want to know your room?" Chaud asked.

"Of course." Calista replied. They kept going straight on the 2nd floor. By now Chaud opened a red door and Calista went in.

"Hah." The room was covered with cherry blossom trees and at the top of the ceiling there were stars.

"Yeah. This is an old room." Chaud commented. "Never had been used for a long time." Calista stared and proceeded to the bed.

"I think it's wonderful." Calista placed her bag in the bed and she looked outside the window.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon. Come down in an hour." Chaud had stepped out of the door.

"If you need me then I will be at the 1st floor and the door to the right.." Chaud had went downstairs.

/I never thought he would be such a gentleman./ Calista smiled. Armella looked at the screen to see Calista make a funny face.

"Calista?" Armella wondered.

Rana's Chip Corp 6:00

Ms.Rana was doing many paperwork and her employees were busy at work. She stopped for a sec and stared at the picture in front of her desk. With a small picture frame it was the picture of her children when they were younger...

_**Flashback**_

"Mommy...don't go!" Calista held her mother's sleeve at the Japan Airport. Calista was a 5-year-old while Oscar is a 1-year-old being held by Grandma Rana. Ms.Rana eye leveled Calista feeling the wholesome complexion of her daughters.

"My dear." She whispered. "I will be coming back as soon as I can. Guard the chip and protect it with your life." She put on the necklace for the young girl. Calista gripped the chip tightly.

"Mom..." Calista gave her a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. Ms.Rana kissed her softly and with tears in her eyes, she went inside the plane.

_**End Flashback**_

"My children...I will come back...I will." Ms.Rana had put the picture in its place and began to type more work.

Blaze Mansion 7:00

Dinner had already past. It was mostly silent except the incredible chewing from Oscar. Oscar had roamed around the mansion for a little while after. He is always interested in everything. Sometimes he would run off anywhere and get lost! He stared at the beautiful paintings hanging from each wall. Mostly all of them were modern technology in this hall. Then...

"Oscar!" Oscar heard his name echoing from the hallway. He turned slightly and saw his sister waving from the other side of the hall.

"Oscar. Come to my room. Grandma is contacting us!" Oscar's expression turned into a smirk and he rushed upstairs.

Calista's Room

"Grandma?" Calista pressed a few buttons and a screen showed up in the Japanese Airplane.

"Grandma!" Oscar gazed at the screen waiting for a response. Then the figure appeared.

"Hey you two! Looks like you got presents from your mom." Grandma held up the gifts in front of them while smiling happily.

"Gifts!" Oscar took the P.E.T away from Calista as he stared closely at the gift.

"Calista. I hope you are doing well back there. I will be home soon." Grandma Rana reminded her. Calista nodded a few times and Grandma Rana was beginning to say goodbye.

"See you soon!" The two children said. Grandma Rana smiled and cut the communication.

"Oscar. Go to your room. I will be there in a few minutes." Calista said. Oscar groaned. He got up anyway and went back to the small room. Armella appeared on the screen.

"Calista. Do you- like him?" Armella asked. Calista turned to the P.E.T.

"What? I-I don't know whom you're talking about!" Calista rubbed the back of the neck.

"Cally." Armella gave her an obvious look. Calista sighed.

"I don't know...I mean, ever since he put his finger in my lip it was..." Calista hid a blush, "strange."

"Cally, you are in love." Armella smiled.

"Armel!" Calista threw a small pillow at the P.E.T. It barely fell but it stayed in its area.

"Well don't worry. You are not the only one." Armella blushed. Calista was confused. Then she thought about it more.

"Oh, so who-"

"Protoman..." Armella said rather quickly. Calista opened her mouth wide.

"Hey. Don't give me that look!" Armella blushed even more.

"Gomen." She closed it. "Wow..." Calista never knew that navis could fall in love with each other.

"But...I don't know...I barely even spoken to him, yet...I was drawn." Armella whispered by herself. Calista thought of an idea.

"Anyway, do you want to reveal it at the ball?" Calista winked. Armella smiled.

"Together?" She asked.

"Together." Calista responded. She went out of the room not to see Oscar but someone else.

Chaud's Room 7:30

"Master? Do you feel okay?" Protoman asked from the P.E.T while Chaud was doing more work in the computer.

"Huh? About what?" He asked as he still faced the screen.

"You know...about Calista." Chaud stopped typing and turned to the P.E.T right side his desk.

"Like I said Protoman." He started. "I want to protect her."

"But it looks like you are..." Protoman gaped. "You _really _like this girl." He couldn't help but to smirk.

"PROTOMAN!" The computer shut off due that his work is already done and faced the navi.

"I-" Then a sudden door opened. It was Calista who began to crept closer to him.

"You okay? I heard a shout." Calista asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Chaud still had his fingers on the keyboard stressing.

"You should rest. It must be hard huh?" Calista asked once more but in a nice way.

"I asked you earlier, about the villains and stuff?" Chaud said. Calista shook her head.

"I mean it. I mean, ever since I came here I figure out that you were going to be..."

"The president of this company." Chaud finished her off. "I know."

"Chaud..."

"Look, I'm fine. You are a guest and I think you should go to your room." Chaud suggested.

"Well, if you're sure..." Calista had stepped out of the room.

"Cally, I'll see you tomorrow." Chaud replied. Calista eyes widen.

/He...he said my other name.../ She smiled and closed the door making a _click._

"Master...you shouldn't rough her that much." Protoman thought.

"Protoman, I promise that I will talk to her sooner or later." Chaud said. Protoman stared at Chaud as he went to another area of the mansion. He was fidgeting his gold chain.

Oscar's Room 8:00

Oscar had watched the P.E.T one more time before he went to bed. Its silvery plate shone throughout the room. Calista had tip toed behind him until...

"BOO!" Calista shouted.

Oscar jumped out of his seat and looked horrified. Calista made a smile and pointed to the bed. Oscar made his way to his own bed. He pulled the covers and made himself comfortable while Calista sat on the side.

"Calista?" He whispered softly. Calista went closer to him.

"I want everyone back..." He said in a mournful way. He missed everyone that left, Grandma and Mom. Calista couldn't do anything about it but to sing a little tune:

_Itooshi hito no tame ni_

_Ima nani ga dekiru ka na_

_kanawanai yume wa nai yo_

_massugu ni shinjite'ru... _

She sang in a soft voice that cannot be heard throughout generations. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe it. Oscar was sleeping soundly. It was a lullaby that her mom used to sing when she was younger. She smiled and turned off the light. She made her way out the door and closed it softly with a little light in Oscar's face.

"Good job Cally." Armella said with a beam. Calista had held the P.E.T up in her face. She nodded and sighed while she made her way to the room.

Calista's Room 8:15

Calista had stared at the beautiful scenery in the ceiling while she lay in bed. When the lights are turned off the stars would move automatically and shine with all its might.

"Wow..." She whispered. She felt so much better staring. Her eyes gleamed with so much light that she blinked a couple of times.

/Am I really in love/ She thought unexpected. She had never felt this much ever since. /Love can be amazing./ She made once last smile and whispered,

"...Mom..." She closed her eyes and went right to sleep in dreamland. Chaud was watching the whole scene...

* * *

A/N: Okay. I promise to make it better. I AM BUSY!... but **Chapter 10: A New Navi**

And translations from the lullaby...

Itooshi hito no tame ni

Ima nani ga dekiru ka na

kanawanai yume wa nai yo

massugu ni shinjete'ru

English

For the sake of my beloved

Now what can I do?

There aren't any dreams that won't come true!

I truly believe


	10. A New Navi and Dreams

A/N: Sorry people! Working on my other story because I had nothing planned on this one. But I hope this is good for you. Especially you _livi510_! Oh and one tiny thing...days will be whizzed through on the fic. I have a lot planned so I can work on at least another story. So I think its Wednesday right now and I just skipped one day until the ball starts at Saturday. Well, I hope you enjoy this chap!

(Hint: I added something else on the title. Hope you already know:)

The Grand Ball

Chapter 10: A New Navi and Dreams

* * *

Hikari Residence 3:00 AM

The Hikari Residence was quiet again. Crickets chirped from one area to another in the uttering silence...Uttering silence? I think I hear muttering in the young net battler's room...

"Hmmm...Hmmm..." Lan was having the same dream again...

**Dream Sequence**

"Pant...Pant..." Lan was running until he has seen the black gate again. This time he stared close at the gate. There were letters engraved and it said: **REO**.

/What do they mean/ Lan thought. He stepped closer and went past the gate. Then the dark figure approached him and grabbed his wrist tightly. It suddenly begins to break...

**End Dream Sequence**

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The scream echoed the room and Dr.Hikari and Megaman were the only ones who heard it. Dr.Hikari swiftly went to the room pounding the floor with hard steps. He burst the door open and tried to wake him up from the devastating dream.

"LAN! WAKE UP!" Dr.Hikari and Megaman cried. For a few moments Lan finally woke up and quickly went into a sitting position. He thought about the dream and it made him feel worse. He began to stream tears marking the bed wet as each one fell.

"Shizukani..." His dad quiets him down with a soft embrace. "Shh...It's okay. Breathe..."

Lan did what he was told. He breathes steadily as the tears dropped in his father's shirt.

/Lan.../ Megaman thought with a worried look...

6:00 AM

Lan couldn't go back to sleep in the pastthree hours. He stared at the window seeing the sun rose over the city. Suddenly, his father had opened the door quietly. Lan turned to see him. He was very silent about the dream he had and he can barely talk.

"Lan..." His father whispered. "Do you want to go to the Scilab today? Everyone will be there." With that Lan didn't want his father to worry so much so he nodded slowly. His father smiled and responds.

"Go get dressed. I'll see you downstairs. Mom is still asleep and I'll be writing a note to her." He exited the room leaving Lan to change.

6:10 AM

"Dad..." Lan had changed and went downstairs to see him. His father turned to him.

"Let's go. I already made the note." They went out the door and went inside the car.

Blaze Mansion 6:30

In the small tech room little Oscar was sleeping still until,

_Beep. Navi data complete..._

"...Oscar..." No response. Wrenchman had finally loaded!

"Oscar..." Oscar suddenly woke up and touched the floor with his feet. He walked over to the desk and can't believe his eyes...

_"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" _Oscar grabbed the P.E.T and twirled it round and around. Calista woke up from the annoying cheer and went inside Oscar's room.

"...Oscar?" Calista yawned and suddenly Oscar grabbed her wrist.

"Cally! Cally! Wrenchman appeared! Look!" Calista sighed and she smiled as she saw Wrenchman.

"Wrenchman?" Calista said. Wrenchman opened his eyes and said,

"Is there...a Oscar Rana here?" Oscar raised his hand with happiness.

"Yes. I'm your net op." Oscar said.

"Well, it will be nice working with you." Wrenchman smiled.

"Cally, can we go to the Scilab now?" He pleaded.

"Sure. Go get dressed and I'll be downstairs." Calista exited the room leaving the happy boy to change.

6:40 AM

"Chaud?" Calista's voice echoed throughout the first floor. It was quiet as the maids were sweeping the floor in tiled areas and they were working in a small courtyard doing work. Calista had no choice but to ask one of the maids.

"Excuse me?" The maid stopped and turned to Calista. She had short brown hair with lavender eyes and she was wearing a red dress and an apron. She was sweeping the floor with a dirty broom in her hand.

"Yes?" She said in a nice tone.

"Have you seen Ch- or Young Blaze?" Calista wasn't very comfortable but she had to say it.

"He had to go to work early dear. He said you can go to the Scilab alone today." She said.

"But he said not to go to the shortcut. It's too dangerous. You have to go the long way or go with someone." Calista sighed.

/It's like him.../ Calista blushed. She shook her head.

"Thank you." She bowed to the maid as the maid bowed back. Oscar had went downstairs with the P.E.T in his hand fully dressed.

"Can we go now?" Oscar asked the 13-year-old.

"Sure..." Calista opened the door and lead Oscar out of the mansion and to the Scilab.

Scilab 7:00

"Okay we're here." Calista said as they peered through the trees. They had took the long way so it was safer.

/You see that Chaud? I can take care of myself.../ She thought and Oscar just ran inside.

Dr.Hikari's Office

Now are you sure you're going to be okay?" Dr.Hikari patted Lan's head. It seems that Lan can't forget about the dream.

"Yes..." Lan sighed. Dr.Hikari nodded and Oscar had entered the room.

"Good morning Dr.Hikari! My navi had loaded in!" Oscar showed the figure.

"Outstanding." Dr.Hikari grabbed the P.E.T and spoke to the navi.

"How are you doing so far Wrenchman?" He asked.

"Just dandy..." He said. "Although I barely know a couple of people." Then Calista walked in.

"Hey Lan. Ohayo gomat-" She saw Lan being so quiet. She glanced at Dr.Hikari and he nodded slowly to her. Calista understands and comforted Lan.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" She asked nicely. "I promise it will be-"

"Can I take him somewhere?" A voice startled them. It was Chaud who stood by the door.

"Yes. Please." Dr.Hikari said. "I have to do a couple of things with Wrenchman so you can go if you want."

"I want to stay here Cally." Oscar pouted. Calista smiled.

"Sure. Now behave. See you soon." Calista had walked with the two boys and Dr.Hikari had a concern look.

/Lan.../

Blaze Mansion 9:00

Chaud had to do a few errand before they arrived at the house. They stepped out of the vehicle and they went inside.

"Calista, you can invite Maylu if you want." Chaud said.

"Umm...sure." Calista had went to her room and that leaves the two boys in the hallway.

"Come on. You want to try clothes on remember?" Chaud stared at the boy. Obviously he doesn't know what happened but he will find out soon enough. Lan ambled very slowly and Chaud lead him to the dressing area where Chaud keeps his best clothes.

* * *

A/N: Okay...I'll put more! I promise.Can Lan snap out of it? Or will Chaud... See ya on **Chapter 11: The Talk and Grandma Rana**


	11. The Talk and Grandma Rana

The Grand Ball

Chapter 11: The Talk and Grandma Rana

* * *

The Main Wardrobe 9:15

Lan was amazed to see the room so big. Filled with tuxedos and shoes it feels like he is in the department right now.

"Come on." Chaud grabbed Lan's wrist...

_**Flashback**_

So many illusions surrounded Lan's mind. The dark figure swarmed around him like bees buzzing abruptly. He stared at his wrist that was grabbed by Chaud and he closed his eyes with fury.

_**End Flashback**_

"T-T-The figure..." He whispered silently. He fidgeted.

"LET GO!" Lan pulled away as Chaud let go. Chaud never seen him so frightened.

"Lan, what's wrong?" Chaud asked. Lan turned around.

"Nothing..." Lan walked passed Chaud and he stopped. Chaud wasn't following him. He just glared with a worried face.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked. Chaud shrugged and Lan chose what he wants.

/Lan.../ Chaud thought.

A Few minutes later...

"Chaud, I found one." Lan had laden the clothes over to him.

"There's a dressing room in the back. I need to see someone for a few minutes." Chaud left the room as Lan went to dress.

Calista's Room 9:30

"Oh. Maylu's busy again..." Calista pouted as she lay in her bed.

"I know she'll come soon Cally." Armel called out. Calista sighed. Then a figure appeared in her room.

"Calista?" Chaud had entered the room.

"Chaud...what is it?" Calista asked.

"I was...I was wondering if Maylu had arrived yet." He wondered.

"She's busy. And I'm bored. I usually help my grandma with a few things but she's not here..." Calista said. Chaud thought of an idea.

"Do you...want to check on Lan?"

/Wow... never seen that coming.../ Calista thought. "Umm...sure. Did you find out what was wrong with him?" She asked.

"No...I need back up. Can you help me?" He asked.

"Chaud...I only known you for a few days and I never seen you like this." She said.

"I can't handle a hyper person like him." He explained. "But...right now he is in a trance." Calista frowned.

"I can tell. So where is he?" Calista stood up.

"He is looking for a tux. I didn't want him to waste money so I figure to lend him something." Calista nodded and went to the room where Lan is dressed.

The Main Wardrobe 

"Lan. Are you okay? That dream must have frightened you huh?" Megaman spoke to him as Lan unlocked the door.

"Megaman...I'm fine now. And yes I'm terrified."

Lan was fidgeting with the tux. It was white with a pink rose in the front. The dress shoes he wore were also white being clicked by the tiled floors. He wore white gloves and it looked like he has a mask on that was designed with white diamonds reflecting from the light.

"Wow...now I get to see you wearing one." Megaman smiled.

"Hm..." Lan didn't really like wearing this much but it was for an opportunity. Megaman went to the point.

"What..." He stopped and began again. "What was the dream about?" Lan stared at him.

"Well..." The door opened and Chaud and Calista entered and eyes widened.

"Lan..." Calista went up to him. "You look great!"

"Yeah...you even look better than I do." Chaud finally told the truth for once!

/SCORE/ Lan's inner self smiled.

"Uh...thank you." He said. Chaud went up to him.

"One more thing..." Chaud grabbed the headband he was wearing swiftly away.

"Hey!" Lan tried to grab it back but Calista seized him.

"Not until you tell us what happened." Chaud put the band in his pocket. Lan's hair was swayed away in the open-aired window.

"Chaud...it's not a big deal." He finally said. "I'm better now see?" Chaud shook his head and Calista sighed.

"Lan." Calista spoke up. "It seems like it is a big deal." She let go of the boy leaving him solitary to think. A few minutes and,

"Okay..." Lan had spoken everything about the horrible dream he had. After he was done,

"...and I am still petrified."

"Lan...it was just a dream..." Calista comforted him.

"Yeah...but...look." Lan had raised his sleeve up and the two teens glared.

"W-What?" There was a mark on Lan's wrist. It was pale red. A line formed around it- a big one.

"H-How?" Chaud stammered. "Dreams can't..."

"I don't know. But I don't feel safe." Lan pushed his sleeve back and stared at Chaud.

"Can I have my band back?" He asked. Chaud ruffled his pocket and took it out.

"One thing." He took out something from his other pocket and inside was a white headband with the same marking.

"I consider this one. It would be better." Chaud throws the white one to Lan.

"Wow...thanks." Lan went back to the dressing room to change back into his regular clothes. Chaud's smirk faded.

"This is getting serious..." Chaud whispered.

"I agree... and I think it's my fault..."

Calista stood there blankly. She had no choice. She ran to her room and packed all of Oscar's things. She went to her room as she did the same. As she ran to the front door Chaud stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I am the one who is getting you all in danger. I have to leave now!" Calista had a sorrow face. Chaud halted her once more.

"We want to help you Calista."

That was all that Chaud said and Calista dropped her bags. She knelled down to her knees with her hands on each side of the tiled floors. She couldn't understand why she did it. Although she was the one causing this why does she feel like she can still stay in this place?

"I'm...just..." Calista whispered but abruptly Chaud knelled down with her and kissed her...on the cheek. Calista's eyes widened. Chaud stood up and blushed hot red. The emotions were so close to Calista that hearts were flying toward her like a crane. There was a moment of silence and Calista finally spoke up.

"Chaud...you really like me do you?" Calista stood up. She said once more,

"I want...to thank you for doing all this..." As Chaud was about to reply another voice startled them.

"Where is Calista!" The two teens turned to the front door, which was opened by Grandma Rana.

"Gr-Grandma?" Calista ran up to her. "You're here so early."

"Calista...I'm going to check on Lan okay?" Chaud went to the wardrobe leaving the two women alone. Calista nodded and turned back to her grandmother.

"Well let's just say that I know the pilot for a little while..." Grandma Rana settled down in a chair nearby and was carrying a few boxes.

"Calista...Oscar told me where you were so I figure to stop by and give the gift to you."

Grandma Rana held the gift and Calista opened it. She cannot believe her eyes. Gold shiny paper wrappings were on the floor as Calista stared blankly.

"Oh...my." Inside was a long gown! A purple gown! It was so beautiful. There were matching long gloves and glass slippers...

"Did...did mom gave it to me?" Calista asked her grandmother. Her grandmother nodded.

"Wow..." In the back of the box there was a mask. It looked like two cherry blossoms for each eye except in was pale pink.

"Your mother wanted to give you this fine dress, telling you how much she misses you." Her grandma replied.

Calista's eyes began to water until Grandma Rana stopped them by putting her finger in her face, moving it to each eye. There was a moment of silence.

* * *

Okay! **Chapter 12:Wrenchman...Rise high!**


	12. Wrenchman Rise high!

A/N: Hi people! This chap may be a little short because it is an intro about Oscar & Wrenchman relationship and how it's going. I'm sorry if it's a little boring right now but I really promise to make it better. I might've said that before but bare with me ok? Anyway, enjoy the chap!

The Grand Ball

Chapter 12: Wrenchman...Rise high!

* * *

Training Room 10:00

"Oooohhh! GIFT!" Oscar had already received the gift from his grandmother and he opened it as red ripped paper flew everywhere.

"Oh..." Oscar had opened it and inside were small blank chips and a...suit!

"Wow..." Oscar held the suit high enough to see it better. The suit was miniature sized and was black with a red bow tie. A mask was placed in front of it and it looked like a pointy one just for him.

"Well, looks like you're going to the ball too huh?" Dr.Hikari smiled.

"Yeah. Cally never ruins my fun. She always invites me anywhere I want to go...except the places that she said it's okay." Oscar responds.

"Well." Dr.Hikari grabbed the P.E.T. "Wrenchman are you ready for a test run?" Dr.Hikari asked.

"Of course." Wrenchman was being held in Oscar's hands as Dr.Hikari gave it back. Oscar was determine to even do this!

"On the computer's count." Dr.Hikari had activated a standard navi ready to battle Wrenchman.

"Jack in Wrenchman, POWER UP!" A red beam shot in a slot and Wrenchman was loading in. The standard navi was already in waiting for the opponent's arrival.

"Oscar, here are a couple of chips." Dr.Hikari handed 3 cannons, 2 swords, and 3 recovery chips. Oscar nodded and stared at the count buzzer.

_3...2...1...GO!_ The announcer cried out and the two navis began.

Cyber World

"Cannon. Battle chip in!"

Oscar slotted in the chip and Wrenchman's glove transformed into a mini sized cannon. Wrenchman held the cannon in place waiting for the standard navi's next move. The navi downloaded a Hi Cannon and it shot towards Wrenchman but he quickly dodged. Wrenchman shot furiously at the navi but the navi was too fast.

/Come on Wrenchman.../ Oscar thought. As the smoke cleared from the invincible cannon the navi was no where in sight.

/Where did-/ As Wrenchman was thinking critically the standard navi went behind him and seized him. The large wrench he was holding fell rattling on the cyber floor.

"Come on Wrenchman!" Oscar cried out. But it was no use. Wrenchman was really stuck.

Just then...

_WHOOOSH_

The wrench that fell began to float high towards Wrenchman's hand. Wrenchman gripped the wrench and as he held it he felt much more power. It was magnetic!

"AH!" Wrenchman slashed the navi with the wrench but it was quickly dodged by the navi.

"Sword. Battle chip in!"

Oscar once again slotted in a chip and Wrenchman loaded a blurred sword ready for action. The navi did the same. The navis collided with each other as each one fought hard. It was Wrenchman's first match after all. Wrenchman was getting tired and Oscar didn't know what to do.

"Recovery. Battle chip in!"

Just as Oscar was about to slot in the chip he stopped. He had an idea.

"Wrenchman!" Oscar pointed to Wrenchman's back. A sudden luminous was shining brightly.

"Power it now! This is the finishing blow!" Oscar shouted.

" 'Kay Oscar."

Wrenchman followed his op's directions and he closed his eyes. The standard navi slashed him but he is still focused on the power. For a few seconds Wrenchman opened his eyes. The back glowed blindly and the sword did the same. They were...fused together? And the wrench began to float again right out of Wrenchman's hands.

"Yes!"

Wrenchman held a different sword that was silver. It looked major sharp and at the end of the sword it was the wrench! It was possible that they fused together all at once. He was in his fighting stance ready to make a move.

"Ready?" Oscar asked. Wrenchman smiled and nodded.

The standard navi was being impatient so he attacked and that was the only thing that the navi had to do. Wrenchman ran toward the navi that their swords both slashed each other violently. Dr.Hikari and Oscar gasped, not knowing who won. As the smoke cleared once again the match was over.

_Standard Navi Deleted. WINNER: WRENCHMAN. _The announcer said.

"YES!" Oscar jumped up and down and Wrenchman had fallen in his knees. He smiled and laid down slowly.

"I'm proud of you Wrenchman! That was a great first match!" Oscar logged Wrenchman out of the arena.

Reality 10:25

"You all right?" Oscar asked as Wrenchman logged in the P.E.T.

"Yeah." He breathed slowly. Dr.Hikari patted Oscar's shoulder.

"You did great Oscar. I know for sure that you can beat Lan." He smiled.

"Thank you Dr.Hikari. That means a lot to me." Oscar held the P.E.T up to his face.

"We have a lot of work to do right Wrenchman?" Oscar asked.

"You bet." He responded. Dr.Hikari walked to his office. He had the P.E.T in his hand and began to recover Wrenchman.

_Couple of Minutes..._

"Oscar. You better go now. I already gave Wrenchman the remaining HP he needed." Dr.Hikari asked.

"Thank you." Oscar got back the P.E.T and went to the Blaze Mansion.

Sidewalk 11:00

/I'm so happy that I bonded with Wrenchman. This will be a great relation./ Oscar thought but he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him.

"Whoa!" Oscar was inside a dimensional area that just formed right now!

"I-I..." Oscar didn't know what to do. He didn't have a synchrochip and Wrenchman had just recovered after that last battle.

"Oscar. What is it?" Wrenchman asked.

"I don't-"

"Ah...It is the small one..." A voice called out. Suddenly a navi was loaded in. It was a short little navi that is cloaked and wearing a sun amulet hanging from a gold chain. He hooded himself not showing the eyes nor the face.

"Leave me alone!" Oscar ran away from the boy but the navi was too fast.

"Little one...don't be afraid...it's just your friend named..." He paused then,

"Sunman!" He jumped high in the air and begins to crash right at Oscar. Oscar ducked his head but...

* * *

A/N: Ooooh...what happens? Stay tuned for **Chapter 13: A Battle with Thoughts**


	13. A Battle with Thoughts

A/N: Okay! Here are my characters: Sunman(A little weak but who cares...)

Here we go!

The Grand Ball

Chapter 13: A Battle with Thoughts

* * *

Sidewalk 11:05

Oscar ducked his head. Sunman was coming down right at him rapidly but then,

_WHOOSH_

Sunman punched the ground as confetti burst out like a balloon.

But where was Oscar?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oscar closed his eyes. He felt so scared like he was high in the air...

/Air/ Oscar thought as he felt wind zip right through him. He opened his eyes and he was being carried by...

"Cally!" It was Calista who was in her crossfusion mode. Calista landed on the ground where Lan and Chaud were also.

"Lan, can you guard him? This is a serious matter and I don't want him to get hurt." Calista asked in a tone never heard from the two teens. Lan nodded, took Oscar's hand and went to a safe spot away from the beginning battle.

"Well, well." Sunman rubs his fist. He took steps one by one toward the teens. "I am glad you are battling me Miss.Rana. Because this is the end."

Calista made an angry face.

"No one messes with my sibling!" Calista said. "You are going to get it." Chaud was standing right next to her.

"Well, let's begin then." Sunman disappeared in a flash.

/Focus...focus.../ Armella told Calista.

"NOW!" Calista jumped and Sunman was below her ground. Calista loaded in a sword and tried stabbing Sunman while going down but he disappeared again.

/Gotta stop being cocky...this girl's serious.../ Sunman thought. He saw Chaud and smiled as he went behind him rapidly.

"Chaud behind you!" Calista yelled.

Chaud turned around and it was Sunman coming right at him with the sword. Chaud used an Area Steal and he was standing on the other side. But Sunman was full speed now and he went to the side and slashed Chaud as high as he can go. Chaud used a Sonic Boom but it turns out that Sunman was right next to him and he missed entirely. Chaud landed with a thud and pain rushed in his head. Sunman had did a Solar Beam on him. His crossfusion mode had vanished showing his ripped vest and army pants. The P.E.T thumped on the floor as it was scratched on the pavement.

"CHAUD!" Lan cried. He wanted to help but Oscar had no keeper. Lan went to his eye level.

"Oscar...stay out of the battle." Lan ran to Calista and Oscar wanted to help but he has to stay out of it.

"Lan! What are you doing! Oscar needs protection!" Calista shouted.

"He can handle himself. Trust me." Lan rushed to Chaud and carried him to Oscar's side of the field. As Lan put him down he went in Calista's side but Sunman stepped right in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Sunman cackled. "Afraid of the REO?"

Lan gasped. "R-REO?"

"Lan what is it?" Calista saw him with an unexpected look.

"I'll tell you later. But let's fight!" Lan jumped and he loaded in a cannon. As it shot flashes of purple Sunman fell to the ground.

"NOW CALISTA!" Lan duck down as Calista jumped.

"AQUA TOWER!" A column of water sprouted from the ground and hit Sunman hard. Sunman had pushed himself to the ground hard by the attack. Calista panted and she fainted; falling to the ground. Her crossfusion had disappeared and the P.E.T had made a thud. Sunman was struggling to get up but he said his last words of the battle.

"Looks like-your wrist is for safe keeping for now..." Sunman had pointed to Lan as he was shaking it with pain.

"You know something more than I do, now fess up!" Lan shouted.

"I can't-" Sunman closed his eyes. "I'm gone for now..." And with that Sunman logged out.

"Come back!" Lan yelled. The dimensional area had vanished. Lan's crossfusion mode had vanished also.

"Lan!" Oscar was staring at Calista unconscious. Lan ran over to him. Calista winced and she finally opened her eyes.

"You okay?" Lan asked softly.

"Yeah." Calista had stood up trembling a bit but she stood her ground.

"You should keep an eye on Chaud though. I could feel the blow that he took." Calista pointed to him and Lan hurried over to carry him.

"We have a lot to talk about so let's go to my house." Oscar had helped her to the house as Lan followed with two P.E.T's in his pocket.

Rana Residence 11:30

Grandma Rana had just arrived home when she saw the teens rushing for help.

"What happened?" Grandma Rana asked.

"We had a surprise attack but we're okay." Calista said.

"Come in please." Grandma Rana had rattled the key and they went inside.

"Settle the boy here." Grandma Rana had patted a couch and Lan settled Chaud to rest. She had wetted a cloth and put it on the boy's forehead. The two other teens sat in mahogany and cobalt chairs.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"No thanks Grandma. Can you leave us alone for a sec?" Calista asked. Grandma nodded and went to the kitchen. That leaves them enough time to talk.

"Lan...what happened back there?" She asked.

"Well, something that Sunman said made me think." He said. "What he said reflected upon my dreams..."

"What is the similarity?" She asked. Oscar had went up to his room to do something in the computer.

"Calista...do you know what REO means?" Calista had a confused look.

"No...why?"

"Because that was the similarity of my dream. I have to know what it means." He said.

"And it looks like Sunman knows what happened to my wrist." He knead it and sighed. "Something's going on..."

Calista felt like it was all her fault again. She didn't know what to do. Every time she would run away someone was following her. Then a cough was heard.

"Chaud?" Lan went by him. Chaud opened his eyes.

"You all right? That blow could've hurt though." Calista said. Chaud was in a sitting position.

"It just took me by surprise." He gazed around a bit and tried to stand.

"Chaud. Just rest. Nothing is happening right now." Lan said. But unexpected...

Unknown Place 12:00

"YOU TOLD THEM!" Master Shukun was furious at Sunman.

"Master..."

"DO NOT MASTER ME!" He yelled. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE!" He spat the last word with anger.

"Every one of my comrades are useless..." He sighed and sat down on his chair. He pressed a button that made Sunman got deleted...

"Master, what are we going to do now?" His navi asked. Master Shukun was silent.

/This is getting ridiculous./ He stared at his navi.

/It's time to take drastic measures.../

* * *

A/N: Yeah...a little too short again. Anyway, **Chapter 14: A Wonderful Feeling**


	14. A Wonderful Feeling

A/N: People! Lots of romance and shyness! Please proceed if you want to read it!

**People**: (Forms a long line) (People walking away)

**Me**: Whoa...okay! Let's go! lol

The Grand Ball

Chapter 14: A Wonderful Feeling

* * *

Sakurai Residence 7:00

"Maylu..." Roll was in her P.E.T staring at her net op, who was staring at a starry night at the window.

"Hmm?" Maylu sighed.

"You okay?" Roll asked.

"Yeah." Maylu made a grin.

"Maylu. I know you better than that." Roll crossed her arms. Maylu sighed again.

"Roll, it's just that I love Lan... but I don't know if her loves me back..." Maylu whispered.

"Maylu, he won't know if you don't try." Roll complimented. She had seen her net op hundreds of times thinking, but this one was a difficult thought.

"Yeah..." Maylu laid down in her bed and ended up staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes thinking of the moment she says it in front of Lan's eyes..._I love you._

/Maylu...I should follow my own advice.../ Roll thought about the same thing but with the heartthrob Megaman.

/You always protected me...but I want to protect you./ Roll thought more. /If that's the case...then it would be much difficult to tell./ Then Roll erupted.

"I WANT TO PROTECT YOU WITH MY LI-" Roll's mind crossed and she ended up shouting the whole thing.

"Roll...you okay?" Maylu asked as she heard the shout.

"Uh...never better?" Roll grinned. Maylu shrugged and the two ladies had love the dynamic duo. But will they proceed at the ball? They fell asleep early that day.

Blaze Mansion 7:30 /Cyber World

"Hmm..." Armella was very bored. It seemed that she had nothing better to do before the ball starts. And there was only two days left! She just laid down in the cold cyber ground doing nothing.

/I have nothing to do.../ Armella moped. Just then something caught her eye. Another navi appeared in her area.

"Who is it!" Armella stood up and loaded in a cannon.

"Whoa! It's just me!" Protoman had appeared. Armella gasped small and put down the cannon.

"Sorry. Oh, how's Chaud?" She asked.

"He's better now but Calista keeps on disturbing him in his work. It seems she is worried after all that." Protoman responded.

"Yeah, she gets wrapped up in everything." Armella smiled. Then Protoman went right to the point.

"You- doing anything?" He asked. Armella's smile faded.

"No...I'm bored. But you can go if you want. I'm just doing nothing." She said.

"It's..." Protoman stopped then he came back. "It's okay. I was just wondering what you were doing that's all. Can I-"

"Hmm?" Amella sat down and Protoman did the same.

"Can I stay with you?" Protoman asked. "That is...if you want alone time."

"Oh, it's fine!" Armella said. "I have nothing better to do anyway. You can stay." She blushed.

As the two navis sat down with each other they never suspected they were watched.

Calista's Room

/Armella.../ Calista smiled as she held her P.E.T. /I won't disturb her.../

Calista sighed and put the P.E.T down in her desk.

Oscar was already asleep. He had ended up getting tired anyway. Her grandmother was at the residence. She let them sleep for a little while at the mansion until the time comes. She wanted to see Chaud again but she'll end up getting in trouble. She saw the purple dress she had taken in her closet. She stared at it and did some thinking. What was that kiss for?

_**Flashback**_

Abruptly Chaud knelled down and kissed her...on the cheek.

_**End Flashback**_

She had never felt this way. Her heart suddenly was beating rapidly. She has been thinking about that ever since that morning. Did she express the same feelings for him? Is she starting to...fall in love? She blushed just even thinking about him now. She has to know if Chaud loves her or not. So she went out of the room and went to Chaud who was in his room. She was not very courageous but she will try and figure it out herself.

Cyber World 7:35

There was a long moment of silence. The two navis were awfully quiet. Armella winced a bit just by looking around. Protoman watched but he turned away.

"Protoman?" The silence was over. Armella had spoken as Protoman turned his head.

"What is it?" He said in a deep voice.

"I...I was wondering..." Armella stammered

"That I'm the same as Chaud?" Protoman smiled

"Huh?" Armella was confused.

"Armel...I'm starting to get the feeling that..." Protoman stayed quiet.

"What is it?" Armella blushed. "Is it...something important?"

Chaud's Room 7:40

The pain that Chaud had faded a little bit, although whenever he moves it's a little sore. He was doing more work on the computer as papers were stacked.

/Hmm.../ Chaud had turned his locket back and forth seeing the engraved description on his chest. He stared at the gift he was about to give Calista at the ball next to the keyboard. The door suddenly opened.

"Ch-Chaud?" Calista asked quietly.

Chaud sighed and placed his locket on a nearby table. "You can come in now."

"Thank you..." Calista walked and sat in his bed as he was doing more work.

"I-I was wondering..." The computer suddenly shut down. He was already done as he paid attention to the girl.

"What is it?" Chaud asked. Calista hid her blush.

Cyber World

"I..." Protoman stammered.

Real World

"Do...do you like me?" Calista blushed hot red. She closed her eyes to hear a response but she didn't hear anything. As she opened them Chaud only gazed at her in an unknown way she had never seen.

"Chaud if it's something I said then-"

"No...Cally..." Chaud stammered. Calista was surprised. She had never heard Chaud spoken her other name.

"It's true. I really like you. That's why I asked to protect you, to guard you with all my life!" Calista was now in total shock. She just stared at the boy.

"I'm sorry...but...it's true." He whispered.

"Chaud, I was just wondering. I'm sorry if I-"

"Eugene?" Chaud held his head up and heard his father's voice.

"Sir..."

"The mistress needs to sleep." His father said.

"Oh, sorry sir. I must go now Chaud. Good night." Calista had smiled as she walked to her room. As she left,

"Sir...how much did you heard?" Chaud asked his father. His father was still by the door and didn't respond. Then,

"...Everything." His father walked away. Chaud sighed and he went to his bed to sleep.

Cyber World

"I like you." Armella's eyes widened.

"Protoman, how long did you keep this?" Armella wondered as she asked.

"For a while." Protoman sighed.

"Because, I really like you too..." Armella smiled.

"Really?" He said.

"Really." Armella responded.

Then she went near Protoman and kissed him slowly in the cheek. She blushed and she logged out swiftly.

"Armel..." Protoman whispered.

Calista's Room 8:00

"Ahh..." Calista was lying down in her bed. She can't believe that Chaud said it. But then she watched the whole thing as Armella did it. She was really happy for her. Armella had finally logged in to the P.E.T, blushing.

"I saw." Calista said with a grin.

"WHAT!" Armella hid her face that was hot red.

"Armel!" Calista relaxed her. "It's okay. But I'm proud of you. Now you finally have the guy who will take you to the ball."

"I...guess." Armella held her chin.

"Anyway, good night Armel." Calista smiled.

"Night Cally." Then the lights dimmed and the two girls were asleep. Calista opened her eyes once more...

/It's a start. I didn't say love...I said like.../ She thought.

Chaud's Room 8:05

/Oh, great. I left Chaud without a note.../ Protoman shook his head as he logged in to the P.E.T.

"Protoman?" Chaud had woken up due to the small beeps in order to log in.

"Chaud...I."

"It's okay. You want to hang out with Armella right? Well I hung out with Calista for a little while too."

/Chaud./ Protoman thought. Chaud grinned and he finally went back to sleep. The Moonlight Sonata that was coming from the locket faded slowly as the music stopped. It was a small, but wonderful feeling...

* * *

A/N: Yeah! You have gone through a trial of love! lol. Anyway **Chapter 15: Preparations**


	15. Preparations

The Grand Ball

Chapter 15: Preparations

* * *

It was next day before the ball begins. Everyone was waiting for the day to arrive. Tori had waited also as Iceman, his navi, were working with his father at the Water Works. Dex was waiting also and working at the #2 Curry shop with World Three. Gutsman worked also developing and putting more boxes at Cyber World to make the shop raise better. Yup, they were all ready and at the Ayano Mansion...

Ayano Mansion NOON

"Okay everyone! It's almost done!" Yai had a clipboard in her hand as she saw a couple of maids placing a lot of stuff on long tables.

The mansion looks so beautiful. Lots of bright colors surrounded the courtyards and flowers bloomed elegantly. Lights flashed for a test run so they wouldn't cause a fuse throughout the areas of Jawaii. But something was watching them. A camera was hidden in a small bush as it moved slowly as something moved.

Unknown Place 12:10

"Why are we doing this Master Shukun?" The navi asked. Master Shukun was watching the camera the whole time.

"Because this ball is the biggest update ever. And I know that the little girl will be there." He said angrily. He stared at his navi and grinned. The navi was startled with the glare.

"Master, why are you staring at me like that?" The navi asked.

"Because you will be helping me do this." Master Shukun shut down the screen where his navi was and the P.E.T was inside a slot of the machine the whole time.

"You will be gaining more power!" Master Shukun put the P.E.T in a large portal and electricity was cackling loudly.

"Now, show your true form...HAWKMAN!" Master Shukun pressed a square button and the electricity had shot the P.E.T.

Hawkman squawked loudly as feathers grew bigger and bigger making him stronger. It showed a lot of pain but it never hurt at all. As the electricity stopped Master Shukun smiled.

"Are you feeling better now? I never wanted to show your true form as the time comes. But you look powerful."

Hawkman now had a feather pendant that glowed shockingly. His wings spread as it showed its power. Half man...Half hawk...he was one of a kind.

"Now I feel-AWK better." Hawkman flew high in the Cyber World. He showed off a little bit until he landed gracefully on the ground.

"Hawkman. We will strike tomorrow at the ball!" Master Shukun laughed loudly. Hawkman grinned.

Ayano Mansion 12:30

"Yes! It's finally finished!" Yai twirled round and round and laughed as she fell in her bed.

"Miss Yai, we are BARELY done..." Glide sweatdropped.

"WHAT! What are we missing?" Yai sat up.

"You...you wanted to help Maylu right?" He asked. Yai's eyes widened.

"Oh right..." Yai shook her head with distress. "Get her in the P.E.T."

"Right away." Glide did as he was told.

Sakurai Residence 12:35

"This dress is just gorgeous." Maylu spread her dress in the bed.

"Maylu...you know that we have to return it after right?" Roll concerned.

"Yeah, I know Roll. But it's SO addicting!" Maylu held her mask until the P.E.T beeped.

"Maylu, it's Yai." Roll said.

"Oh. Put her in." Maylu asked. Roll did so and Yai popped into the screen.

"Hey Maylu. Did you get your dress?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss Yai." Maylu smiled.

"I can't wait to see it at the ball. Surprise me!" Yai exclaimed. "So..."

The response made Maylu pay attention more.

"What is it?"

"Have you told him yet?" Yai asked.

"N-No." Maylu made a frown.

"This is a perfect opportunity. You know that Maylu." Yai reasoned.

"I know. I'll tell him. I promise Miss Yai." Maylu said softly.

"Hmph. Very well. See you soon Maylu. Surprise me once again!" Yai went out of the screen.

Cyber World

"Will you do the same Miss Roll?" Glide asked after Yai.

"Yes. I promise." Roll did the same. It seems that Glide was also suspicious of a certain _navi_ couple.

"Very well. I must be going." Glide kissed her hand like a gentleman and logged out of the P.E.T.

Roll sighed and Maylu did the same.

Ayano Mansion

/Gosh...Maylu is so dense.../ Yai thought as she lay in her bed.

/But...I know how she feels./ Yai stared at a picture of the Blaze Mansion that she took while sneaking around. She sighed.

/Chaud.../ Then Glide disturbed her once again.

"Miss Yai, we have to decorate the navi ball soon. We have to get moving." Glide said.

"Agree Glide. I'll be right down." Glide logged into the navi ball area as Yai went downstairs. She had so many thoughts right now.

Blaze Mansion 12:40

"Oscar, can I see the tux?" Calista had went to his room and Oscar was trying it on.

"Hold up. Can you wait?" He mumbled in a closet.

"Hey, I just want to see you!" Calista smiled. She had a camera behind her back. Armella giggled.

"Okay, I'm done." As Oscar opened the door his eyes widened.

"Cally, NO!" He blocked the camera with his hand. Calista snapped so many that she didn't notice that Lan was coming to the door.

"Hey what's-" Lan was about to say something until Calista blinded him with the flash. He rubbed his eyes.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry Lan!" Calista apologized.

"Uh...it's okay." Lan blinked a couple of times. Megaman hid behind his back and chuckled a few.

"Look can I take it off now?" Oscar pouted. He was not half bad. A red rose pin was attached to the side of his black tux. The black mask was very attracting.

"You look fine Oscar." Wrenchman joined the conversation.

"I...guess. But I'm changing anyway." Oscar went back to the closet. As he did Calista put down the camera.

"So is there something you want Lan?" Calista asked.

"Not really. Just wondering what you were doing." Lan smiled.

_Couple of Minutes..._

"I'm done." Oscar was panting as he went out of the closet. "And luckily you didn't see me inside. It was not pretty."

Calista and Lan laughed as sweatdrops appeared.

/I had to watch the whole scene.../ Wrenchman thought.

Anetta's House 12:50

"I can't wait till I wear this." Anetta held the dress high in the air. It was a golden dress that has a large neckline and her mask look like small leaves. She smiled happily as she waited for the day.

/Chaud/ She thought. /It has been a while/ She stared at the window and sighed.

/I can't wait to see everyone again/ She was finally home after the vacation. She laid down in her soft bed and closed her eyes to take a nap.

Jewelry Shop 6:00 PM

"I'm here." Lan had saw a purple shop when he was arriving home. There was something displayed on the window that Lan really wanted to give. He held the zenny in his hand and went inside to get it.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 16: The Arrival**


	16. The Arrival

The Grand Ball

Chapter 16: The Arrival

* * *

The day has finally arrived! The ball! Yes, the ball is finally here! Every boy and girl from Jawaii through Dentech will arrive shortly.

Ayano Mansion

"Okay!" Yai and her father had entered the dining hall where all her dressed maids bowed to their feet.

"We want it to be a safe and special ball for everyone." Her father commented.

"Especially the navi ball must be guarded. Is that clear?" Yai said.

"Yes, Master and Miss Ayano." The maids answered.

"Very well. Continue to make the mansion beautiful." Yai said. All the maids scurried to where they were. Yai was silent and she forgot what she was wearing.

"I got to get dressed up!" Yai went up the stairs and into her large room. As for her father he has always looked better each day.

Rana Residence 5:00 PM

Grandma Rana had waited for her two grandchildren to come down wearing the most handsome and elegant clothes. She had found out abut the ball when Calista told her.They wanted to see her one last time before they arrive at the ball. She wanted to fix Calista's dress just in case it needs to be hemmed or knitted. The ball starts at 7:00 and Chaud will be calling in a private jet to be in. A couple of slammed doors and the two children were entering down the stairs looking spiffy.

_click, clack, click, clack_ Their shoes went.

"Aw. You two look great!" Grandma Rana ran over to them and hugged each child.

"Calista, you look gorgeous in that dress." Grandma complimented. Calista blushed. Her hair was shiny and had the butterfly clip that the Girl's Department gave her. She sniled with delight as her glass shoes were very attracting like Cinderella.

"And Oscar you are beginning to look like your father. I'm sure that he will be proud." Oscar smiled. Their father was always remembered each day.

"Wait, your masks..." Grandma Rana asked. She noticed that they weren't wearing the masks.

"We will wear them at the ball. We don't want them to irritate the eyes that much." Calista said. Oscar nodded with agreement.

"Well, I'm glad you are going out." Grandma Rana smiled.

"I-I'm not..." Oscar frowned.

"Oh, don't worry dear. When you grow up you will have someone special." Grandma Rana took a group picture of the two of them and Oscar had went to his room to get Wrenchman. He wasn't expecting that response from his grandmother but he grinned.

"Calista..." Grandma Rana whispered. "Do you...have someone to be with during the ball?" She was curious. Calista blushed small.

"Well...the one who was injured earlier..." Calista said.

"Is Chaud the name? Is he feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little sore but he will be fine." Calista commented. Oscar came right downstairs with the P.E.T in his hand.

"Who knows what will happen right Cally?" Oscar winked.

"Yeah. Good thinking. I will be bringing the P.E.T too." Calista smiled.

Cyber World

"Uh...Armella, are you sure I look fine?" Wrenchman blushed. He was wearing the same thing as Megaman.

"Of course." Armella reasoned. "Why?"

"Because I barely wear anything and you look beautiful." Wrenchman gazed at the navi.

"Well thank you. You are such a gentleman." Armella blushed. Armella swayed her cerulean hair and her eyes showed great amethyst. "And besides you were just created no big deal." Wrenchman sighed.

"Fine." He whispered as he played with the pinned rose.

Rana Living Room

"Armella." Calista had called her from the P.E.T.

"Yes Cally?" Armella asked as she logged back to the P.E.T.

"Are you ready? You look so pretty." Calista asked back. Armella sighed.

"Yes. Where will we be going?"

"Well, Chaud will be picking us up and we will be at the Scilab where the jet will probably be." She answered.

Hikari Residence 5:10

"Come on down Lan." Mrs.Hikari asked him because he was wearing the suit.

"Do I have to?" Lan asked behind a wall.

"Well what other way do you escape Lan?" Megaman asked. He was wearing his suit also and the blue rose pin attached.

/The balcony./ Lan smiled as he thought.

"Don't even think about the balcony Lan!" Megaman said. Lan sighed.

/No fair.../ He thought. And with slightly less embarrassment he went down wearing the suit.

"Lan...you look great." Mrs.Hikari smiled.

"Hey...can you find the white headband Chaud gave me?" Lan asked. Mrs.Hikari grabbed something from her pocket and took out the white headband.

"Here it is. I found it in your room and I wanted to see how it looks." Mrs.Hikari tied the headband around Lan's forehead and he was dressed properly.

/Where is Chaud/ Lan thought. He held the gift to Maylu tightly.

Blaze Mansion 5:15

"I can't find it..." Chaud was searching around for the gift to Calista. He was wearing a black tuxedo, nothing special since he usually wears something nice in an important meeting. It appears that the gift was nowhere to be found. He had it a minute ago.

"Chaud...we gotta go." Protoman hurried him. He was wearing a red tuxedo with a black rose pinned. He had black dress shoes and he was feeling a bit...uncomfortable.

/I want to get out of these clothes...how does Chaud do it/ Protoman thought. Then he heard Chaud's response.

"I know but..." Chaud was about to finish his sentence until his butler came into the room.

"Young Blaze, the jet is finally at the Scilab. Shouldn't we pick the others up?" He asked.

Chaud had nothing to do now. The gift was officially gone. He will try to find it soon though, but he had to go. The butler let him exit the room first as he followed the young Blaze to the limo.

Rana Residence 5:20

"Okay...I'm feeling a bit impatient..." Calista sat down in the couch.

"Cally, he'll be here don't worry!" Armella said as she dusted her blue gown.

"...Okay. But what else is there to do?" Calista said. Just then Grandma Rana was at the phone with Mrs.Rana.

Kitchen

"Amelia, I will be arriving soon." Mrs.Rana happily said.

"Oh...that's wonderful dear. But surprise the children okay?" Grandma Rana suggested.

"Okay. See you soon. Bye." Grandma Rana smiled as she hung up the phone. She stared at the children who were in the living room laughing and playing games as they waited.

/She'll be home/ Grandma Rana thought.

Living Room

"Hey you cheated!" Calista exclaimed.

"No I didn't!" Oscar smiled.

"Smiling you're lying." Calista tackled him to the ground. They laughed happily until...

_Beep Beep_

Calista and Oscar dusted themselves off and stood up. The limo had horned them to go.

"Well...that must be Chaud. See you soon Grandma!" Oscar opened the front door and walked through the steps.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Calista told her grandmother.

"Okay." She said. "Have a good time!"

Calista had smiled and closed the door.

Sidewalk

The limo door was open and Chaud was imaged inside waiting. Oscar came inside first. But there was no sign of Calista.

"Where is your sister?" Chaud asked.

"I don't know. She was right behind me..."

"BOO!" Chaud and Oscar looked to their right and saw Calista with her mask on.

"Don't do that!" Oscar said. Apparently he was startled. Calista laughed as she went inside.

"You look great Calista." Chaud complimented.

"Thank you. The same goes to you." The butler closed the door and in the Cyber World...

Cyber World

"Protoman?" Armella looked around the area.

"Where is he?" Wrenchman questioned.

"I don't know..." Then out of nowhere Protoman jumped right in front of her.

"Eeek!" Armella squealed. "Don't do that!" Armella had a white fan and he hit him hard! Wrenchman cracked up.

"Ha ha. Sorry but you look great tonight." Protoman said. /Ouch.../ "You always look charming in blue."

"The same goes to you. Except red is your color." Armella said back. She fanned herself with eternal beauty.

Sakurai Residence 5:30

/Okay. I'm ready to talk to him.../ Maylu thought as she wore the beautiful dress on.

"Maylu..." Roll disturbed her. She was wearing the pink dress that she loaded in.

"Yes?" She held the P.E.T in her hand and the mask with the other.

"Lan is waiting for you."

"What? Outside?" Maylu asked surprised.

"Megaman told me. He is also waiting for me." Roll said.

"I better go now." Maylu went downstairs and went through the front door. She locked it with a golden key and Roll was right. In the front of the house Lan was standing waiting for her.

"Lan..." Maylu whispered.

"Maylu, YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED! IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!" Lan whined. Maylu laughed.

"But...you look fantastic..." Lan gazed.

"Thank you." Maylu whispered. Then Maylu never saw it coming. Lan took her hand gently. She blushed and a limo suddenly appeared before their eyes.

"Come in please." The butler opened the door and the two of them went right inside seeing the others. The driver continued to drive.

Scilab Driveway 5:40

The Scilab Driveway was fairly large that a small jet can park anywhere around the area. It was in the back of the Scilab as it had free space. As the limousine parked in the edge all the teens and Oscar went outside.

"Is it ready?" Chaud asked the pilot.

"Yes. It is ready for action." The pilot responded. "Everyone come inside. We don't want to be late."

And so after a quick taken picture from Mr.Famous they went inside.

"Mr.Famous are you coming to the ball?" Lan asked quietly.

"It's FAMOUS! And no, I'm going to be at the Scilab for a little while experimenting things. It's sad that your father isn't coming."

"I know. But I'm sure he will be fine." Lan smiled.

"Have fun Lan." Dr.Hikari went over to him.

"Thanks." Lan finally went inside as the jet's engine powered up. The door closed and the two scientists finally went inside the Scilab to watch the jet fly into the sky.

Blaze Private Jet (right side)5:50

"It's pretty large for a jet isn't it?" Maylu looked around the inside. The carpet was red and the seats were very comfortable. There were a couple of boxes in the back full of important things just in case.

"I know." Calista agreed. "And Oscar...what are you doing?" Calista asked him in the back. He was whispering something to Wrenchman.

"Uh...nothing."

"Oscar..." Calista asked one more time.

"Ugh...fine." Oscar held up a chip. It was a green chip and it had a wrench in the front.

"I-I never saw that chip before." Calista gazed at the chip.

"I created it...when I was helping out at the Scilab in order to get Wrenchman. It's a Wonder Wrench chip." Oscar smiled.

"What's it do?"

"Well...it's just a test run so I won't try it out 'till later." Oscar held the chip tightly.

/This will be a gift for mom...if I ever see her.../ Oscar thought.

(Left Side)

Chaud was pretty quiet during the ride. He didn't feel good when he lost the gift for Calista. He wondered what he's going to do now.

/I'll probably should search for it one more time after/ He thought.

He shook his thoughts away and wondered what the others were doing. On the right side Maylu was telling more about Yai Ayano and what she does to Calista. Lan was right next to him and...he was silent the whole time. He was gripping something in his pocket and that made Chaud twitch.

"What is inside the pocket?" Chaud asked. Lan was surprised that he even saw him.

"Uh...nothing." Lan took out a white glove. He grinned that nothing else is inside the pocket. But Chaud didn't fall for it.

"Hikari..." Chaud said.

"Chaud, it's nothing!" Lan still stared at him but he is not even blinking. He just had a curious look on his face. Lan sighed.

"Okay, just don't tell Maylu this..." Lan took out a red box. Chaud's eyes widened.

"I knew you liked the girl Lan." Chaud grinned.

"Yeah..." Lan blushed.

Cyber World

The conversation was pretty quiet for the navis but Megaman stared at the gift he was going to give to Roll. The diamond necklace was pretty special. He gazed at its beauty and Protoman watched from behind.

"Is that for-" Megaman jumped and turned to see Protoman. "-Roll?"

"Yeah." Megaman had the same expression as Lan. Protoman nodded. Their destination was pretty close.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 17: The Grand Ball**


	17. The Grand Ball

The Grand Ball

Chapter 17: The Grand Ball

* * *

Jawaii Airport 6:30

The teens had finally arrived in Jawaii. The cold air shivered them as the ladies were freezing in their dresses.

/It's so cold.../ Calista put her arms close to her chest. Then something made her shiver even more. Someone had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Eeek!" Calista turned around and saw Chaud bewildered.

"Oh...sorry. I'm just so cold." Calista blushed. Chaud shook his head.

"No problem. We'll be arriving soon... Lan did Ayano say something about a limo picking us up?" Chaud asked the brunette behind.

"Uh...yeah. And I think I see it now." Lan pointed to a small car and Lan took Maylu's hand. The others followed the couple to the limo.

Ayano Mansion 7:00

The Ayano mansion was packed with people. Ladies with dresses arrived elegantly wearing the most mysterious masks than the gentlemen. Gowns wore every color of the rainbow and the gentlemen wore any color they want. They danced freely to their own will, saying how lovely the night was and what they will do after another. The lights were shining brightly as the moon reflected in a large window. The chandelier was like the sun awakening its eternal light...

The strangest thing was that there was no symphony at the ball. Yai had ordered a couple of secret music of her own. Speaking of Yai, she was on the 3rd floor watching the guests dance like a spinning wheel. She was waiting for more people to arrive until some friends came upstairs with her.

"Yai, what are you doing up here?" Dex asked. He had a green mask on and Chisao, who was wearing a blue one, stayed behind. It also had Gutsman's navi symbol on the left side.

"Yeah, everyone is mostly here. You should come down. You were the one who wanted this ball." Tori suggested. He had a green mask also but it was much lighter than Dex's. Yai turned to face them.

"Well, I'm just seeing a couple of people until I come down. So don't worry you two." Yai smiled. The two of them shared glances until Dex spoke.

"...Well if that's what you want Yai, then we'll go back down." Dex ran right down getting more food to devour. Chisao sighed and ran down with him. He was feeling depressed because he wants to make more friends other than hanging out with his big brother's.

"Uh...I better watch him just in case. See you soon Yai." Tori walked down as Yai gazed at them. She fiddled with her white gloves and dusted the white gown she was wearing. The mask looked like dragon scales and it was the color peach.

_Couple of Minutes Later..._

/Where are they/ Yai thought. Then her P.E.T beeped.

"Glide, what is it?" She held the P.E.T.

"Miss Yai, someone is waiting for you downstairs." Glide reported.

"But why can't they just come up here?" Yai asked.

"I don't know. Just check who it is." Glide reasoned. Yai sighed and she went down the stairs trying not to trip in her dress. As she looked around no sign of the person who wants her. Only large crowds of people covering her way.

"Miss Yai, in front of you." Glide said. Yai looked in front and saw Anetta with her golden gown and yellow mask. The mask had glittering rubies that imaged apples.

"Anetta?" Yai walked over to the girl.

"Yai...I'm so glad you got the message." Anetta said.

"What is it you want?" Yai asked. She wasn't very fond of Anetta due that Yai had a rivalry against her.

"Well...it's about..." Anetta trailed off until five people arrived at the front door. It was the people that Yai was expecting. But she saw a couple of people she didn't know. The purple dress was attracting and beautiful. And the little boy looked a little bit like Chisao. The problem was that the masks were hard to see the revealing.

Chaud... held the girl's hand tightly as they walked in. The two girls pouted with amazement. They had a lot of questions in their mind.

"Yai?" Lan had waved a hand in her face.

"Huh? Hi Lan!...But..." Yai and Anetta pointed to the girl who was holding his hand. She was smiling happily as Chaud gave her a cupcake to eat. Chaud couldn't help but smile also.

"Who's that?" They asked at the same time. Lan turned to the couple.

"Oh her? She's a new net saver. Her name is Calista Rana. She's the daughter of a chip company." Lan responded.

But abruptly Lan gazed at them. "Why?" He wondered. The two girls shook their heads.

"Uh...no reason. Sorry Lan but I got to go." Yai walked away and Anetta just gazed until she walked off. Anetta wasn't really curious of that matter but on the inside she wonders who Calista was and how her relation was close...

/Err...that jerk/ Yai went to another part of the mansion. She thought about it more and she sighed.

/But...it's for the best. I am younger than him so...why bother./ Yai thought about Chaud's own happiness. But did Chaud like her only?

I mean she noticed that Chaud winces everytime he sees her...but everything changed completely. Calista was Chaud's age and as Calista talked to Chaud more often, the more Chaud and her have in common. Yai never spoken to Chaud after she moved to Jawaii. She blushed every time she would hide behind a wall every time she saw...him. Her heart was warm...very warm. She smiled and maybe one day...she will find someone who loves her other than the opposite. She held her mask and carefully placed it on a table and walked away.

/Calista...you're one lucky girl.../ Yai thought. And for once...as an 8 year-old she is being mature of it other than whining and attracting attention. She was proud of herself inside and can't wait to meet more people in her lifetime. Megaman was in the P.E.T waiting if he can go in the ball or not.

"What's up with that?" Megaman asked.

"I don't know. But you have to go with Roll remember?" Lan smiled. He never even noticed the two girls pouting. But he had something to do privately so he only cared for what's on his mind other than his friends...except the special girl...

"Uh..." Megaman quickly logged out of the P.E.T blushing with the gift in his hand. Lan smiled.

/He has a gift? Wow.../ Lan thought. /He never really showed it to me.../

Maylu was right by a small plant in a corner and she was alone. She was talking to Roll until Megaman invited her with the sign language they made up. Roll asked Maylu and she nodded. Roll held Megaman's hand and they loaded into the Navi Ball. The gang was already there waiting for them.

"Maylu..." Lan whispered loud enough to hear him. Maylu winced and she saw Lan telling her to come to him. She sighed and tried not to trip in her dress as she walked toward him.

Apparently Oscar was roaming around until he saw another boy his age. He ran as the two other teens followed and it turned out to be Chisao. Dex and Tori spoke peacefully to the teens introducing themselves to Calista. Chisao was happy now that he met someone. And Oscar did the same as he laughed softly.

"What is it Lan?" Maylu asked softly.

"Do you...do you want to go somewhere alone?" Lan whispered. Maylu's eyes widened as Lan pointed to a small courtyard. Nobody was around the area and Lan was given the chance.

"S-Sure." Maylu agreed and Lan took her hand once again and walked slowly to the courtyard.

Small Courtyard 7:25

Maylu was astonished to what she saw. The courtyard was beautiful. It had a small fountain that trinkled with water and flowers bloomed heavenly. There were many sizes of bushes and lights twinkled with delight. The moon...the moon was heart-warming. The stars surrounded the moon like they're the children as the moon was the guardian.

"Lan...what is all this?" Maylu asked.

Lan closed the door to the courtyard and went over to her. They were in the middle of a small pavement that shaped like a circle. Engraved with a rose Lan took out the thing that he was planning to give her from his pocket and blushed. The red box attracted Maylu as it had a golden ribbon too.

"M-Maylu?" Lan trembled with the gift. Maylu shook her head and gazed at Lan.

"I...I want you to have this." Lan sighed with relief that he got through with the first phase. Maylu had no choice but to look inside the box. She grabbed the box slowly and opened it.

"L-Lan?" Maylu opened it and was surprised.

"I know. It's bad isn't it?" Lan had his eyes closed.

"Lan..what are you talking about?...it's beautiful." The gift that Lan gave her was one-of-a-kind. It was Roll's hairclip symbol but more than that. It had premium diamonds and emeralds that many people can count. The background behind the heart was pure gold. And the heart...the heart was pure ruby.

/Well...what do ya know/ Lan thought. He smiled.

Lan carefully took out the old hairclip that Maylu was wearing and put it in his pocket. He took the box and held the clip, letting him make his move. He put the clip on Maylu's hair just the way she liked it.

"I wanted to give it to you." Lan blushed.

"T-Thank you." Maylu said.

After a long silence and Maylu fiddling the clip a strange song was playing inside. Lan had no choice but to ask.

"Do you want to dance?" He held his hand and waited for Maylu to take it. Maylu had a sad face.

"I-I think I will step on your feet." Maylu blushed.

"Don't worry. It's fine. I'm a bad dancer too." Lan said. "So, why don't we learn together?"

Maylu sighed and she took his hand. They slowly made their stance...Lan holding onto Maylu's shoulder as Maylu did the same.

_New Edition: I'm Lost in Love (DO NOT OWN)_

_Would you love me_

_When nights are cold_

_Would you love me_

_When I grow old_

**Pink bubbles came out of nowhere but the couple ignored them. They are in a different dimension of their own. The dimension were roses blooming each and every time they have the right step.**

_Would you care_

_Baby it's not easy _

_Take me by surprise_

_And say you're there_

**And...there were millions of them popping.**

_Would you love me_

_Give me one more chance_

_Would you love me_

_Try and understand_

_Would you share a life_

_That is music_

_Show me in your eyes_

_That you'll stay with me tonight_

**Maylu had stared at Lan once but she looked away as they danced slowly... She held on the end of her dress as it swayed back and forth.**

_I'm lost in love_

_I can't live without you_

_I'm lost in love_

_All my dreams around you_

_And I'm lost in love_

_And it's true_

_I can't live without you..._

**Maylu closed her eyes thinking of her early childhood with the brunette. The stick she used, the playground where she drew the heart...she remembered so much.**

_Would you love me_

_When I'm in doubt_

_Would you love me_

_Just to be around_

_Would you share my life that is music _

_Take me in your arms_

_And sing my melody..._

After that small dance it felt like a thousand years that they danced forever. Lan and Maylu gazed into each other's eyes, waiting for a move. Maylu suddenly made tears.

"Maylu..." Lan comforted her. "What's wrong?"

"L-Lan..I'm just gonna say it..." There was a pause and Lan slowly wiped her tears away. Maylu laid her head in his chest hearing his heartbeat.

"I-I-I love you..." Maylu whispered. And Lan laid his head on Maylu's shoulder.

"I love you...too."

_I'm lost in love..._

And soon they made the move they wished they used earlier. They...kissed and released it. They blushed as a couple of pink ovals in each cheek began to show.

Navi Ball 7:30

The Navi Ball was also magnificent. It had the same thing as the Ayano Grand Ball but with digital features. The navis gathered around a small couple and do you know which couple it is? The navis murmured about how sweet the couple had dressed and reacted.

"Roll...this is for you." Megaman loaded in the diamond necklace and helped her put it on.

"Megaman..." Roll smiled. She touched the necklace as it gleamed.

"Thank you..." And Roll gave him a tight embrace, never wanting to let go.

"N-No problem." Megaman stammered. And suddenly he was hit in the back.

"M-Megaman like Roll?" Gutsman saw the amazement of the two navis.

"Gutsman...yes." Roll whispered to him. And in shock Gutsman was a little depressed.

"Will...will Guts get chance to find mate?" Gutsman said.

"Of course. You'll find one soon." Roll had a sorrowful look that she almost cried but Gutsman stopped her.

"If Roll is sad...then I'm sad." Gutsman stomped away. And...he finally said asentence more clearly. Roll just sighed. But then she shook her head and held Megaman's hand.

"Roll..." Megaman whispered. Roll put her head on Megaman's chest.

"I know...he wants me to be happy." Roll had a sad look as the words echoed in her head.

'_If Roll is sad...then Gutsman is sad...'_

/I should repay him before the relationship gets too close/ Roll thought. She finally lifted her head up and smiled.

"Now I'm fine. Don't worry." Roll said to Megaman.

"Okay." He said and Megaman walked hand-in-hand with Roll as other navis moved out of the way. They felt really good to release such hidden feelings that they sighed very deeply.

"That was great Megaman..." Iceman winked. Megaman blushed. And soon Lan contacted him from the P.E.T.

"Mission...complete?" He asked.

Megaman chuckled.

"Mission complete." Megaman agreed.

"You?"

"Completed also." Lan took Maylu's hand and they both went inside the ball. Not knowing Yai was behind a bush since she was alone. She saw what happened and grinned happily.

/I did it...I mean, Maylu did it.../ Yai shook her head.

Navi Ball 7:35

Megaman had hung out with the rest of the crew which was Armella, Protoman, Iceman, and Wrenchman. Glide was a little busy doing a few things so he couldn't hang out with them now. Otherwise Roll was searching for Gutsman until she finally found him.

"Gutsman..." Roll whispered. Gutsman was near a wall as he was sighing with depression. He heard her voice and wouldn't believe what she did. She did a peck in Gutsman's check and ambled off looking for Megaman. Gutsman just...smiled and bewildered.

"Did you do it?" Megaman whispered.

"Yeah." Roll smiled. She had went with the group.

"Hey is there something that you guys are hiding?" Armella said with curiosity. The others looked at them.

"No...not at all. Problem solve." Roll grinned. Megaman nodded.

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Surprise Attack **


	18. A Surprise Attack

The Grand Ball

Chapter 18: A Surprise Attack

* * *

Rana Residence 7:50

/I hope they're having fun at the ball./ Grandma Rana was walking around the house cleaning a little bit. She was tired after all and she kept thinking about Mrs.Rana's relationship with the children.

/She has been gone for a long time.../ Grandma Rana thought. She sighed and put the broom away in a small closet.

Outside 7:53

"Well, well. Looks like the old coot is alone." Hawkman cackled.

"Be quiet bird." Master Shukun said. He was wearing a cloak, a black one so that he was invisible in the dark.

"We must aim this perfectly..."

Master Shukun watched the old lady locking the last window and the last door. She turned on a light in the living room and sat down.

"Perfect..." Master Shukun jumped and aimed Hawkman to a slot of the house. Hawkman went to work...and a shrieking scream was heard inside...

Ayano Mansion 7:55

Lan and Maylu had finally went inside seeing that the guests were still dancing from the music. They looked around to see their friends but they were no where in sight...

"Maylu..." Maylu turned around and saw Yai telling her to come to her. Maylu tugged Lan's sleeve and whispered something to him. Lan nodded and he went somewhere else. Yai approached to the red-haired girl and smiled.

"Well?" Yai asked. Maylu was confused.

"Well what?" Maylu asked.

"How was it?" Yai grinned specially.

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about..." Maylu turned away. Yai suspects that she was blushing.

"Don't be dense Maylu..." Yai crossed her arms. Maylu sighed and smiled.

"If this is about...you know, then well..." Maylu blushed.

"Ha ha. You can't fool me Maylu." Yai pointed to her. She sighed once again and said,

"It was...wonderful." Maylu squealed as Yai did the same. Only a few guests saw them but ignored it.

"You did it Maylu. And I'm proud." Yai said.

"Thanks..." Maylu whispered. "And now my eternal love is made..."

Another side of the Ball 8:00

"Hey! Calista! Are you there?" Lan asked everywhere he went. He had to tell Calista something and it seems serious.

"Lan?"

Lan turned around and saw Calista holding Oscar's hand.

"Oh...hey." Lan went over to the girl.

"What is it?" Calista asked. Calista told Oscar to find Chisao and Oscar ran off to a different area...an unknown area...

"Oscar...this is a bad idea..." Wrenchman saw him go somewhere else with no people.

"I just want to look around. No big deal." Oscar smiled. But he wasn't prepared for the worst.

"Well...do you see something strange about me?" Lan asked.

"Besides kissing Maylu? No..." Calista smiled.

"Hah. I see you found out..." Lan said.

"Yup...but why do you ask?" Calista asked. Then she felt a shock as she looked in her chest.

"Hold on..." Calista grabbed her chip and it started to glow.

/Is it time/ Calista thought.

"What's happening?" Lan pulled his sleeve up and he saw his wrist glowing red.

The mansion turned into eternal darkness. Guests stopped dancing and stared around the dark dimension. The music turned silent and Yai's father had went in the middle of the room.

"EVERYONE! WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS PROBLEM! UNTIL THEN EVACUATE IF DANGER OCCURS!" He commanded. The guests took his path and they began to go out the main doors.

"Glide! What is going on?" Yai asked.

"I don't know Miss Yai. Somehow something destroyed the main walls of the systems." Glide responded.

"Where are the security navis?" She asked.

"They're-They just fainted..." Glide said.

"Fainted? How?" Yai asked a million questions to Glide but it was difficult for him to answer. Just then a flash of a holographic screen appeared. Master Shukun showed himself in his lair.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Lan commanded. The man stayed silent until he responded.

"HA. FOOLS...I WON'T REVEAL MYSELF. That reminds me...YOU DON'T KNOW THAT SOMEONE IS MISSING?" Master Shukun cackled. Everyone looked around except that only a few people stayed around the area.

"Oh no..." Everyone turned around to see Calista with her hands in her shoulders.

"What is it?" Armella asked her operator. Calista began to sprung out emotions.

"OSCAR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?" Calista shouted. Everyone looked around and she was right. Oscar was no where in sight and his P.E.T was losing signals every second.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU SOLVED THE MYSTERY..." Master Shukun had moved out of the way and there was Oscar unconscious and her grandmother(?) right next to him. It turns out that Hawkman captured Oscar with a small dimensional area that no one noticed. Master Shukun had successfully carried the old lady and gave her a little sleeping gas.

"No..." Calista whispered.

"THE ONLY WAY OUT OF THIS IS TO HAND OVER THE CHIP..." Master Shukun commanded.

"Or else..." He whispered and Shukun had turned his chair and Hawkman was harming Oscar by pecking him...violently. Oscar winced a bit and he didn't really wake up. Although behind those closed eyes he was holding back tears. Calista couldn't take it anymore. She is feeling the pain from her family and she never wants to feel it ever again...

"I'LL DO IT!" Calista agreed. "JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"HA...VERY WELL. HERE IS SOMETHING TO FIND ME..." Master Shukun had threw a small card and can you believe it? It went right through the holographic screen and landed on Calista's hand.

"AND IF YOU DON'T DO AS YOU WERE TOLD...YOU KNOW THE PENALTIES..." Master Shukun's screen disappeared and everyone was silent.

/Darn.../ Calista thought. She stood up and she began to look at the card.

"I'll take that." Yai had stole the card from Calista and she wanted to help.

"Hmm...this is hard to read..." Yai stared at it once more.

"Even when I know all the languages of the world..." She couldn't help but brag.

"Let me."

Everyone turned to Calista's P.E.T where Armella asked.

"Please." Armella said quietly.

"Can you?" Calista showed the card to Armella.

"Hmmm..." Armella stared at it closely as she can. Her eyes were amazing...

"Got it. The destination is Dentech City's Ayano Tech...but..." Armella gaped.

"Yes?" Calista asked.

"...That's all I can see...sorry. If only I can see better..." Armella frowned. Calista sighed. Then she made her move.

"...I'll be going..." She whispered to herself. She walked toward the front door and someone was blocking her.

"Please I have to save my family..." She whispered. She had her head down to avoid eye contact.

"You are not doing it alone..." Chaud held her shoulders. Calista fidgeted as Chaud let go.

"I need to save them. They're my lifesavers...I won't avoid this mission." Calista said hoarsely.

"You are not doing this mission alone like he said." Lan went over to the girl. "We will do everything we can. Don't lose hope."

Calista never thought about it in a way that it comforted her. The advice...from Armella was echoing in her head much more.

/Always stand tall and speak strong.../

She questions herself. What does it really mean? Why was she even thinking about her advice now? All she could think about was the stressful fears and cries of help. And that cracked her mind...

/Help.../

Calista shook her head as it made her dizzy like a mule. Lan and Chaud watched the scene of Calista while she put her hand on her forehead with closed eyes. She sighed.

"...Armel..." She whispered to the P.E.T. Her navi was worried as she politely gazed at her.

"Yes?"

"Can you look one more time...I want to do something..." Calista ripped the chip out of the necklace and she held it tight.

/I don't want to do this to you but.../ Calista held the chip high in the air...

"Cally No!" Armella shouted but it was too late. Calista had slotted in the chip swiftly as Armella began to faint. The chip was supposed to be handed in to the man.

"Cally...why?" Armella's symbol was glowing rapidly.

"I'm sorry...but it's for the best..." Calista had tears in her eyes. Everyone was startled by her reaction and Lan went up to her.

"Calista..." Lan whispered softly. "What does the chip do? Tell us."

/He begged.../ Calista thought as she wiped a few tears away.

"Lan..." She whispered to the boy. Lan's eyes widened.

"WHAT! WHY?" He shouted. Chaud pushed him away and held Calista's hands.

"What did you tell Lan?" He begged just like him. Calista shook her head.

"I won't tell you but..." Calista held the P.E.T.

"Armel...how are you feeling?" She asked awkwardly. Chaud knew that she changed the subject...but he will find out soon.

"I feel much better..." Armella whispered. Although she was lying. But since Calista did this movement to her she has to act the same way.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The chip...was evil. It was called the Time Chip. When a navi uses this chip(even though it is one of a kind) it has an unusual...time limit. That time limit was when the navi will become much stronger and powerful. The navi's body will be raised in its top priority such as eyesight and focus. But one tiny detail and it was one of the biggest. When the time limit was finished...that navi will be...**deleted**. No one knows why anyone would create a chip like this...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Good. Now can you check the card once more?" She held the card high in the air.

"Let's see..." Armella thought quietly amongst herself.

"Ah-ha." Armella smiled not mentioning a change. "Behind Ayano Tech there's a black gate..."

Yai stared at the two friends as she said one thing. "Hold on...I remember a black gate behind Ayano Tech but I barely see it." Yai commented. Calista turned back to the P.E.T.

"Armella we have to go there." Calista commanded.

"Right. And Cally..." Armella whispered. Calista went closer to the P.E.T.

"Whatever happens...I will always love you." Calista held back the tears.

"Same here..."

Dentech City's Ayano Tech 8:45

Everyone had changed onto his or her regular clothes since it will be a difficult mission. Yai had escorted them all in her special jet that can go in top speed. When it landed at the Ayano Tech parking lot, that was deserted, all the teens went out of the jet swiftly and stared at the cold building.

"I haven't seen this building in a long time..." Yai whispered.

"Well...we should begin..." Calista went behind the Ayano building searching around for a gate. Everyone did the same but nothing was seen.

"Cally. I see a riddle in this card..." Calista had digitalized the card in order for Armella to see better in the Cyber World.

"Tell me." Calista asked.

"Okay." Armella began the riddle:

'_I'm large as a building...and a guard to put around...but I barely can move and I never make a sound...' _

Armella ended the riddle. The others heard the riddle while searching around more.

/A guard.../ Calista thought. Then something startled her.

"Ow!" Approaching more throughout the building shocked Lan.

"Uh...I think I found something..." Lan pointed at the Ayano Tech building.

"There's a dimensional area..." Lan touched it once more and it was true. There was a dimensional area but it was invisible!

"Look!"

There were viruses attacking the building. Millions of them were appearing rapidly and marching to devour.

Scilab 8:47

"Dad! Dad!" Lan called from the main computer of the Scilab. He used the P.E.T for more contact. Dr.Hikari had heard the shout and rushed toward the main rooms.

"What is it Lan?" Dr.Hikari asked the boy.

"There is something-strange going on around the building. Can you get data on it?" Lan had told that he was near Dentech and he needed the help. He also told about Calista's family and Dr.Hikari wanted to help eagerly. He typed the location of the building and he had the final results.

"Lan...this is amazing!" Dr.Hikari was astonished. "The dimensional area is invisible..."

"Invisible? But how can that be possible? It was created with huge amounts of data!" Lan exclaimed.

"I know...but whoever did this might be the one who created it...and we didn't do much on invisibility..." Dr.Hikari thought more and sighed.

"Lan." Dr.Hikari began a command.

"Go inside the dimensional area. Since you felt the digital shock you can go in without much difficulty. But you have to gain the speed like before." He finished.

"Okay..." Lan cut contact and stared at his friends.

"Hey...you guys..." Lan was referring to Maylu, Dex, and all the others who couldn't crossfuse.

"I want you to go to the Scilab. This will put you in a lot of danger and we want you to be in a safe area. You can help over there and my dad will solve this situation." Lan said.

"Lan..." Maylu whispered. Lan walked toward the girl with keenness.

"I'll be all right. Right now we have to save everyone." Lan whispered back. Maylu held his hand gently. Maylu was silent as she let go.

"...Just be careful. Let's go." Maylu told the others and they nodded. Everyone left except Lan, Chaud, and Calista. The jet had flew away and it was going to the Scilab.

"Hey...the riddle...it's solved." Calista whispered.

"Yeah..." Armella said. Calista shook her head and faced the reality.

"Ready? We need speed in order to get in right?" Calista said. Armella was getting stronger and the time was still running. Calista doesn't know how much longer it will take.

"Yeah. And I think I found a way in..." Lan said. He pointed to a large redwood tree...

"Lan...we are not jumping from that are we?" Chaud asked.

"Chaud...we have been through danger before right? So this wouldn't be a big deal..."

"Lan! It's a large tree! How are we suppose to climb it in the first place?" Calista asked hyperactively. Lan sighed.

"You don't know much do you?" Lan smiled. The two teens were utterly confused. But the next thing they were surprised...

Scilab 8:50

/Who knew that this could be so serious/ Dr.Hikari had searched more data about the unclear visions of the dimensional area. But it wasn't a success. Famous had watched him with great curiosity since he had already finished the rest of the data that he checked.

"They're here." A scientist came right out of the blue saying that a jet came in.

"Good. Lead them in here." Dr.Hikari ordered and the scientist did as he was told.

Scilab Main Entrance

"Okay. Dr.Hikari wants you immediately." The scientist led the teens to the room they were being held.

"Dr.Hikari. What can we do?" Maylu patted his shoulder.

"Well...all we can do is wait until Lan is in the dimensional area..." Dr.Hikari said softly.

"What? But that will take too much time! There must be something we can do..." Yai suggested.

"Wait..." Dr.Hikari began to type rapidly seeing windows and boxes popping out. And he found something that can help...

Ayano Tech 9:00

"Just watch me..." Lan went up to the tree and stared at it for a long time. He thought about visiting here a lot and playing with his friends. Yai...she had a lot of secrets.

"Lan what are you doing?" Calista sighed. Lan smiled.

"One..." Lan knocked the tree.

"Two..." He knocked again.

"Three!" Lan made the hardest knock that he can do and suddenly...

"Yes!"

A door...just opened in front of a tree. A ladder made a thud in the dirty ground and it looked so old.

"Whoa..." The other teens' eyes widened.

"Now we have to jump..." Lan straightened the ladder and he began to back away.

"Except...you have to jump not me..." Lan rubbed his neck.

"WHAT?" Calista was about to faint but Chaud held her back.

"Lan...how are you going to get inside for yourself?" Chaud asked. Lan backed away from the tree even more. He had put on his skates until he reached to where the dimensional area was.

"Relax...watch me." Lan started to skate rapidly for a start.

"Megaman how's the speed?" Lan asked.

"Really good Lan. This is perfect now." Megaman had showed a chart where it reached the speed limit.

"Great." Lan started to set sight of the tree and Lan jumped. He tipped his foot from the trunk and it made him jump back forward making him go backwards to the dimensional area. Armella guided the two friends as she used her sight to command them when to crossfuse.

"NOW!" She shouted.

"CROSSFUSION!" Lan and Megaman shouted and as Lan's back began to form in the dimensional area, so did his body. They were forming inside and they did it successfully.

"Lan! This is serious! We don't want to jump." Chaud yelled as Calista nodded with eager agreement on the other side.

"Okay. You know there is more inside the tree." Lan pointed and luckily there were no viruses coming after him. Chaud and Calista turned to the brunette's direction and saw something strange...

"J-J-Jet packs?" Calista stared. And it was! The jetpacks were the color army green and the rockets had a lot of fuel.

"You're kidding...right?" Chaud asked.

"Not unless you want to jump..." Lan pointed to the large tree. Calista shook her head and held on Chaud tight. Chaud sighed.

"Fine. Calista let's go..." Chaud and Calista began to walk away and grabbed a couple of packs. They started to back away from the tree and into an open-aired area.

"Ready?" Chaud asked as he held Calista's hand.

"Yeah..." Calista whispered.

"Hey! Are you going or what? I'm having trouble!" Lan shouted as he tested his head cannon and it was a pretty good chip to handle. Chaud and Calista nodded as they put it on in their packs and pressed a button to begin. The fuel was in high power and Calista waited for the moment when she heard a...

_BOOM_

The jetpacks started to effect and the teens were slowly lifted up. Calista was frightened but Chaud patted her shoulder in a comforting way.

"When I say to release the jetpack from your back...do it..." Chaud whispered. Calista nodded as she heard every word.

"And when you release...grab the P.E.T and hold my hand..." Chaud said once more. But then...

_WHOOSH_

The jetpacks were flying with rapid speed. Chaud grabbed his P.E.T first and Protoman nodded.

"NOW CALISTA!" Chaud yelled.

Calista quickly took off the pack and it made an explosion. She felt like she was blown off course but she grabbed her P.E.T from her pocket and Chaud held out his hand. Calista went closer and closer but she felt like she was falling off a cliff. Chaud made his hand go near and Calista grabbed it quickly. Chaud released his pack since they were near the dimensional area and it also exploded like fireworks. The two teens began to fall above the dimensional area and with Armella's eyes they were able to tell which was above.

"CROSSFUSION!" The two teens went inside and they were still holding hands as they were in. They swiftly let go and blushed.

"Uh...hello? I NEED HELP!" Lan shouted as he fell down.

"Bamboo Sword! Battlechip in!" Chaud yelled and a sword appeared in his right arm. He slashed the viruses in half and Calista searched around. She ended up seeing ten Lil Cloud virus as it contained rain.

/It's an water virus.../ Calista thought.

"Electro Sword. Battlechip in!" Calista formed the blurred sword as it crackled with shocks. She slashed all of them with a blow of thunder.

"HEAD CANNON! FULL POTENTIAL!" Lan shouted and the head cannon began to spin round and round. It shot millions and the viruses...were deleted.

"Lan! That was a perfect synchronize!" Calista smiled.

"Uh...thanks..." Lan scratched his forehead. Chaud slashed the last virus that was still living.

Scilab 9:15

"What is it Dr.Hikari?" Famous rushed to the information that the scientist found.

"The black gate...it's...Lan!" Dr.Hikari called from the computer.

"What is it Dad? I'm searching!" Lan shouted.

"We found the black gate..." Dr.Hikari said.

"What? Where?" Lan asked frantically. Dr.Hikari stopped him with his hand in the air. He was a little strange to say this to his son but it was the only way to find the black gate.

"Lan. I want you to shoot the ground..." That was all that Dr.Hikari had said.

"That's it? What for?" Lan asked more.

"Yes. We have to show you where to shoot. So..." Dr.Hikari turned to the other teens.

"I want you to log all your navis inside the Ayano building. Yai, is it possible that the building still has running technology?" He asked the girl with braids.

"Well, the main computer is still running so..."

"That would work!" The others shouted.

"Very well. Do it now and quickly!" Dr.Hikari commanded. The teens went to a slot in machine.

"JACK IN! ROLL!"

"GLIDE!"

"GUTSMAN!

"ICEMAN!"

"POWER UP!" The teens shouted and all the navis are loaded in.

Scilab Cyber World 9:20

"Okay. Follow my directions. I know how to get there since I used to work." Glide said and the others nodded. They began to see a tunneling way that Glide thinks was a special shortcut before. And soon they were in the main computer of Ayano Tech.

"Okay..." Glide searched around and stared at the computer loading. Then it beeped.

"Now all I need to do is find the grounds and it will be a success." Glide went to work.

/But you have to do this fast/ Glide thought. He popped so many windows that he couldn't find a single area that had a weak ground. The navis were getting impatient and they wanted to help. But Glide knows what he was doing. Until...

"Yes!" Glide found a window that showed many weak grounds but they had to find out which one...

"Dr.Hikari tell Lan to get ready. And the others too." Glide smiled. Another window popped up and Lan appeared on one of them.

Ayano Tech 9:25

"Great job Glide now tell us." Lan said.

"Very well..." Glide stared at the main ones that probably will work.

"The left side of the building." He said. Calista was on the left side.

"Hi Cannon. Battlechip in!" Calista's hand had become a cannon and she shot the ground below her. Apparently it wasn't the one.

"Okay...the right side..." Glide suggested and Chaud was ready.

"Mega Cannon battlechip in!" Chaud's hand did the same thing and he shot the ground as hard as he can. It...wasn't the one either.

"Lan...it's up to you." Glide stared at the last one. Will it work?

"This time I want you to do a Chargeshot in the middle of the ground. Do not destroy the building though!" Glide sweatdropped.

"All right. Thanks for the help." Lan stood in the middle as Glide waved good bye and logged out.

"Megaman...let's do it." Lan whispered.

"Right."

Lan took a deep breath and focused more on the ground. Megaman's power went up and Lan opened his eyes.

"CHARGESHOT!" It felt like they were in Full Synchro but this time their power was in their hearts. Lan jumped high in the air and the shot was powerful that the ground shook. Calista and Chaud got out of the way and the ground exploded like an earthquake in affect.

"Lan...open your eyes..." Megaman whispered. Lan opened them as he was still in the air. He saw something so amazing.

"Whoa..."

And it was amazing! There was something underground the whole time. The circle that exploded was very round and large. Under the ground there was another building and it was made of steel. And...finding the black gate was a success. It was in front of the building!

"Gosh..." Calista whispered. "That must be where my family is being held..." She whispered and stared at Armella. She was losing power after all that waiting.

"We have to search fast now!" Calista said.

"Let's go down there." The two boys nodded and jumped down to the...can you believe it? Water!

_SPLASH_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Calista was the first one to come up to the surface as she stared at the black gate.

/Well...this is it.../ Calista thought and the boys came from the surface also.

/It's time.../ Calista jumped in the air and she landed on top of the gate.

/Ugh...I feel so weak.../ Cally touched her symbol that dimmed and flashed with light over and over.

/Cally...the time limit is fading.../ Armella whispered.

/Man...I hated the maniac...Shukun.../ Calista whispered. She saw the black engraved letters: **REO. **There was a cobbled path leading the way...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	19. Full Synchro

The Grand Ball

Chapter 19: Full Synchro

* * *

Steel Building 9:30

Calista had made her decision and decrossfused. Armella was losing a lot of energy and with the Time chip in place, it would take a miracle for her to survive.

"Cally..." Armella whispered. "We have to hurry."

"I know. Hold on a little longer." Calista said and she ran into the steel building. Lan and Chaud followed her rapidly trying to keep up and decrossfused too. Calista panicked very hyperactively. She needed to find her family before something bad happens.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Steel Building had many gizmos and gadgets inside. There were lots of machines and it had dim lights that the teens barely see. There was a large door that was open and that must be where her family was being held.

/Wait a minute...this is too easy./ Calista sighed and turned to the boys behind her.

"You guys. I need you to guard the doors. I will take care of this myself."

"But this is serious Calista. You can't be in crossfusion. Why the he..." Lan started but Calista stopped him.

"Look. Just do it. When I need backup I will say it. But you have to trust me." Calista said. The two boys didn't know what to do. They had faced rough times before and this was getting too dangerous. Calista made a frown and turned her back.

"I'll be fine." Calista whispered and she ran ahead to where the door was. Lan and Chaud just followed and they guarded heavily.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay!" Calista burst the door open and gazed around the room.

It was dark with dimmed lights again. She couldn't stand this much darkness in her path to victory but then she started to see a labyrinth in front of her. It was making her very dizzy and she didn't know what to do but Armel panted heavily while she used her eyesight from the chip. Calista sighed and Armella nodded. Armella had guided her the whole way and the invisible dimensional area was still in affect. Every path she took she was blocked with ease. Metatools and millions of viruses had appeared and Calista was shot from one of them. She closed her eyes to revive the pain but she slowly walked out of the labyrinth. Armella smiled.

"We are here Cally!" She exclaimed. Calista sighed and was happy to hear the words.

"Okay. Arigatou Armel." Calista panted and saw the way out.

Calista walked very fast and she was lead to another room. It had a large red curtain in the front and the floor had mystical designs. Roses were planted here and candles were lighted to make the room gleam. Another thing was that there were millions of machines in the right side while the other side had protocols. On the floor a green carpet was rolled very neatly like a castle would be. Calista gazed around the room seeing no one in it.

"Be cautious Cally..." Armella whispered.

"Right." Calista stepped forward to the curtain when someone blocked her way. Master Shukun appeared right before her. His eyes pure black and he had large hands like a gorilla.(XD) He had the same suit on but he had a very evil grin.

"So I see this is too easy eh?" Master Shukun made a smirk.

"Are you Shukun? The one who was friends with my father?" Calista asked. Master Shukun had a pale face and had his head down.

"Yes my child. Your father was a great creator...except he was the traitor!" Master Shukun held his head high. He saw the girl's expression when she heard this. He had no choice but to give in the truth.

"HOW? Well I was the one who created the most chips. Then I turned completely sick. It was the day that your father and I would send in the chips. I suggested your father to send it to the company. I never knew that he will command to that and he was the one who became rich! He started hisown chip company and I was startled as he had the fame and glory. I was the one who created everything!"

There was silence as Master Shukun took a deep breath and glared at Calista. Calista just clenched her P.E.T tight.

"Then I met you...the next heir. After your father died from the chip incident I wanted to kill you so badly...I MUST take over your company before you do. So I made an organization." Master Shukun cleared his throat as Calista waited for him to continue.

"**R**ana **E**xterminate **O**rginazation." Master Shukun said.

/Wait a minute..is that the abbreviation for.../ Calista was shocked. Was Lan talking about that?

"Yes...for short its **REO**." Master Shukun grinned. Calista could not believe it but she had more drastic measures waiting in her mind.

"Hold up. Where is my family?" Calista asked hoarsely. "Answer me! And you will never take the company away!" The Master just chuckled.

"Ha ha. Now my dear. No need to get so aggressive. They are..." Master Shukun had pulled up a curtain and there were her Grandma and Oscar unconscious still.

"Right here."

Calista yelled and shouted, "Wake up!" Calista pleaded more but their eyes barely opened.

"Dear. You can't wake them up like that. Now be a good girl and hand over the chip." Master Shukun held up his hand. Calista had her head down.

"What is the matter? Having problems?" Master Shukun asked.

"No..." Calista whispered. "The chip...has disappeared."

"WHAT?" Master Shukun got out of his seat. "WHERE IS IT?" He was furious.

"I don't know..."

"YOU ARE A LIAR. WITH THAT... HAWKMAN!" Master Shukun had commanded his navi to appear. Hawkman cackled.

"YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT TO MASTER SHUKUN!" He squawked. "NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Hawkman closed his eyes as his wings began to glow.

"FEATHER BRIGADE!" Hawkman unleashed golden feathers that turned into a tornado. It pierced Calista's clothing.

"NOW TELL US WHERE THE CHIP IS!" Hawkman commanded. Armella had a worried look. Calista was taking all the pain. She wanted to do something to help.

"Cally. Are you okay? Crossfuse with me..." Armella suggested. Calista shook her head. The piercing was very rare from the extravagant tornado.

"Armel, I am not sacrificing you just yet. I can take it." Calista struggled to get up and Hawkman continued to ask the same question over and over again. Master Shukun began to be annoyed.

"ENOUGH HAWKMAN. ATTACK HER MORE!" Master Shukun commanded and Hawkman grinned.

"NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT! PENDANT WING!" Hawkman's pendant began to glow very slowly and it was about to unleash an ultimate power. Calista just watched waiting for the move until...

"MEGABUSTER!" A purple beam shot Hawkman in the chest and little data bytes disappeared.

"AWK?" It was Megaman and Protoman in fusion mode.

"H-HOW?" Master Shukun startled.

"Did you forget that the Invisible dimensional area is still in affect? And why doesn't it give a signal? TELL US!" Lan asked. Master Shukun had a watchful eye on the two boys but he smiled.

"There is something in mind. The Invisible Dimensional Area is one of my finest creations other than chips. The signal is completely silent so no one would notice, especially the Net Police. I needed a test run. So **Traitor **Sunman did a little favor for me. He made a dimensional area around himself and grabbed the wrist...didn't he?" He asked with curiosity.

"No..." Lan gripped his wrist tightly.

"Very well. But you know it's useless..." Calista stared at them as the two boys stared back.

"I told you to go back!" Calista said.

"You're in danger. Lan get her family." Chaud commanded. Lan did as he was told.

"Area Steal!" Lan rapidly vanished and he was right by Calista's brother.

"Oscar...wake up!" Lan shouted. Oscar couldn't help but wince. He opened his eyes and she was startled by where he was.

"Lan...wha-what happened?"

"No time to explain. Get on my back and I'll carry your grandma." Lan said. Oscar was happy that a friend of his was here and he cleverly agreed. Lan carried Grandma Rana carefully and Oscar was on his back. Lan ran away from the area and into a safe place.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Now what were you planning to do with the chip?" Calista asked angrily.

"LOOK! I JUST NEED IT TO CREATE A NEW SYNCHROCHIP. REMEMBER THAT IT POSSESSES POWER? WELL, IT WOULD BE VERY USEFUL IF YOU JOIN US." Master Shukun suggested. Calista hated the idea.

"NEVER. AND...I USED IT ON MY NAVI!" Calista screamed. Master Shukun was surprised but he didn't hesitate. He already has something planned if she fails to give the chip.

"Ah. A risk at hand eh? Now...there is something I must do..."

Master Shukun stood up and put Hawkman back in the P.E.T. Master Shukun pressed a button in a nearby machine and the ceiling began to open like in the N1 Grand Prix. A battlefield shook and Calista and Chaud had no choice but to go up with Master Shukun. The cold air began to rush and Lan saw this motion in action and he had no choice also but to jump high in the air and get out of the dimensional area.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"HA! HERE IS A SURPRISE FOR ALL OF YOU!" Master Shukun shouted with all his might. The sky was pure black and thunder began to rumble.

"DARK SYNCHROCHIP IN. DOWNLOAD!"

/What? Impossible. All the darkchips are gone/ Chaud thought madly.

Master Shukun began to take form and Hawkman fused together with him. When they were finished Master Shukun was completely filled with purple aura; waiting for a move from the two teens. Chaud gazed at Calista who was very exhausted while not using crossfusion. She needed to save Armel's life and she panted heavily while Armel's symbol began to glow rapidly.

"Calista. Stay back. You won't fight." Chaud said. Calista turned to glare at him.

"What? Chaud you can't do this by yourself!" Calista exclaimed.

"Remember I want to protect you. Never forget it!" Chaud jumped high in the air making Calista with her thoughts alone.

"Chaud no!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Chaud had an Element Sword formed in his hand and he tried to slash Master Shukun. He quickly dodged the attack with ease and Master Shukun had a Mega Cannon in his hand. He shot Chaud but he quickly dodged also. The battle continued with great focus. Calista didn't know what to do. The time limit was fading fast and if she doesn't do something Chaud will be eliminated. What did she want most?

"TAKE THIS YOU BRAT!" Master Shukun unleashed a Feather Brigade, more powerful than the original attack.Chaud was immediately out of crossfusion. He fell to the ground with struggling defeat. Master Shukun was too strong...

"CHAUD!" Calista ran up to him. Chaud turned his head slowly to the girl.

"Ugh...Calista. Just promise not to crossfuse..." Chaud groaned. Calista had no choice but to command but she had a lot of things in her mind. Chaud slowly began to be unconscious and he closed his eyes. Just then Lan appeared out of nowhere.

"Lan! What are you doing?" Calista asked. "Where is my brother?"

"Don't worry. They're okay. But we have to take care of this guy. " Lan made a fighting stance. "Just stay back." Calista shook her head.

"No..."

Lan turned around to the girl. "Calista this is bad. You have to. And take Chaud to a safe place." Lan commanded.

"Lan. He will be fine. I know it. But I need to help also." She went behind the other net saver to have more space. She wanted to help so badly and Armella nodded. It would take about anything, even sacrificing her navi. Calista sighed and raised the Synchrochip in the air.

"Calista what are you doing!" Lan and Megaman shouted.

"CROSSFUSION!" Calista tried crossfusion one more time. It was a success but Armella counted the minutes left of the time limit.

"Cally. We only have two minutes." Armella shouted.

/No. We have to be quick about this now./ Calista thought and she stood up.

"Lan. Let's do this together." Calista clenched her fist. Lan glared at her. He couldn't believe that Calista just did that. He had no choice but to command and trust the girl.

"Right." Lan and Calista charged at Master Shukun but he smirked.

"Don't you kids know anything?" Master Shukun did a giant pendant wing. It shot a shining solar beam and Calista dodged it. But with bad luck Lan got caught and fell down to the battlefield.

"Lan! Are you all right?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah. Megaman we have to do this. We don't want Calista to be alone." Lan said.

"I know. We have to fight more." Megaman agreed. Lan got up one more time and saw Calista in a strange motion.

"Calista?" Lan tried to help her. It seems that she was clenching her chest hard.

"Armel...what's happening?" Calista asked.

"I don't know. But I feel a strange aura around us." Armella replied. And it was true. A golden light shone in the sky and it shocked Calista like a thunderbolt. She started to glow vibrantly...

"Is-Is that what I think it is?" Megaman stammered.

"It is..." Lan whispered. Calista got up with a smile on her face.

"FULL SYNCHRO!" The operator and navi shouted. Calista did a thumbs up. Her symbol was like a sun and her battle suit was glimmering with stars above her helmet.

"Calista. We have to defeat him now. We only have thirty seconds left! Full Synchro is starting to take over!" Armella shouted.

"Okay." Calista charged at Master Shukun and she did an Area Steal. Lan slowly got up and his boot was on fire. He stepped rapidly on the ground and he loaded in his buster.

"CHARGESHOT!" Lan shouted and a purple beam shot out once more. He wanted to stall Master Shukun. It seems that a plan was already made up mentally.

"HAH. I'M STILL ALIVE!" Master Shukun smirked but Calista was behind him.

**25... TIME CHIP...STARTING TO DROP...**

"Calista now!" Armella shouted. Calista nodded.

"SUN SWORD..."

**20...**

"MOON SWORD..."

**15...**

"STAR SWORD..."

**10...**

"GALAXY SWORD!" Calista jumped very high as her wings guided her. She went down like a rocket and she slashed Master Shukun into data bits.

"LAN! ONE MORE TIME!" Calista shouted.

"OKAY! CHARGESHOT!" Lan shot one final blow at Master Shukun. He bawled and he fell down unconscious. He never saw that coming...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Hawkman squawked. He spun his head round and round and flapped his wings until...

_HAWKMAN DELETED..._

Calista fell down as her crossfusion vanished. She gazed at the unconscious Master Shukun, whose cape was swaying through the wind.

/He just got jealous...my father...he.../ She thought while panting with exhaustion she heard a tiny voice calling to her. Rain started to drop heavily as the thunder stopped from Mother Nature. Calista was soaking wet and the two boys stayed in silence. Chaud finally woke up and saw that Master Shukun had finally ended his demise.

**5...**

"Cally..." Armella groaned. The Time Limit was almost gone...

**4...**

"Armella you did so well..." Calista grab hold of the P.E.T. "Don't go!"

**3...**

"I..." Armella groaned once more. "I can't move but..."

**2...**

"I...love you..." Armella whispered. Calista didn't know how to react but...

**1...**

"I love you too..." Calista burst into tears also and saw Armella disappeared of existence. With digital confetti swarming around her body, she had panted her last breath.

**TIME CHIP CORRUPTED. **The chip from the inside was released and cracked like a rock.

_ARMELLA DELETED_

Calista never thought she could hear those words. But it came true. Armella was gone...

"ARMEL NO!"

* * *

A/N: As you might already know there is one more chapter and it will be the final one. I'll be working on it for a little while to make a great ending. And the final chapter will have a giant update! I hope you will keep reading! 


	20. Miracles and Farewells

A/N: Okay. I want to thank all of the people who reviewed this story. It means a lot to me because this is my first fic ever. Thank you soooo much! And...SURPRISE! There will be a sequel for this fic if you want. In the reviews vote if I should make a sequel. And if you say "yes" the sequel won't be published for a while but just wait! And again (sniff) Thank you so much! I'll also be making a new fic too so look forward to it. Here is the ending...

The Grand Ball

Chapter 20: Miracles and Farewells

* * *

Steel Building 9:30

Rain still kept on dropping and it reflected Calista's cries. She cried heavily like it would be forever. Lan saw this and all he could do was cry also. Even though he knows what it was like to lose a navi, he felt the pain of Calista and never wanted to see anyone in pain except himself. Calista gasped a few times as she stared at her blank P.E.T. and rain trickled down the glass of the P.E.T.

"...Armella..." She stared at the cold ground as she sniffed. Chaud peered at Lan and all Lan could do was nod. He felt really bad...

Calista was in the ground for a long time being so silent. It was a terrible loss but Lan tried to make it positive for her. Chaud called the Net Police to take Master Shukun but he was more worried about Calista also. Lan was awkward to come near the heart broken girl, but there will be a way.

"Calista..." Lan whispered. "Are you all right?" Calista stayed silent and all she could do was to have fury in her hands.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALL RIGHT?" Calista burst. Lan knew that her reaction will be bad.

"Look I know it's hard. But we can try to bring Armella back." Lan comforted her but he doesn't think it's working. Calista had red puffy eyes but she stood up as she took her cerulean P.E.T and held it tight.

"I'm sorry. But I never experience such things..." Calista frowned.

"I know. We have to take you back to the Scilab now..." Lan held her shoulder and with the cold battlefield standing the teens trembled together and went back to the main entrance of the **S**teel **B**uilding.

"Oh. One more thing." Lan ran over to a machine and he shutdown all the Invisible Dimensional Areas so that the criminal was taken away easily.

Main Entrance of **SB**

"Hey. Come on." The Net Police had taken Master Shukun away and a helicopter was above them. One of them was a Scilab helicopter and Dr.Hikari was in them.

"Over here!" Dr.Hikari shouted. Lan, Chaud, and Calista went up to that helicopter while climbing a wet ladder. As Dr.Hikari saw Calista he knew that something was wrong. Lan whispered what happened and Dr.Hikari understands. Then he thought of something that he knew would cheer her up.

"There is someone who is waiting for you Calista." Dr.Hikari whispered. It made Calista pay attention a little bit but she sighed with depression.

Scilab 10:00

The rain stopped abruptly and the stars gleam with delight, but it was chaos in the Scilab entrance.

"Calista. Are you okay?"

Everyone crowded around the black haired girl but Calista stayed silent. She cleched her blue ribbon that fell during the battle. She didn't want this much attention about what happened but something caught her eye. It was Dr.Hikari who was smiling behind a wall.She completely forgot that someone was looking for her.

She rushed to Dr.Hikari and went to another part of the lab. When Dr.Hikari went through a slide door Calista saw her grandmother and Oscar who had smiling faces. It didn't make Calista feel better but someone taller was behind them. Grandma Rana and Oscar moved in a side and she can't believe who she saw.

"M-M-Mother!" Calista stammered. And it was her mother who smiled very happily.

"Calista..." Her mother whispered. Calista couldn't help but run to her and embrace her very tightly. It might be another generation before they let go but Calista stopped the embrace. She held her P.E.T to her mother and she made a sad face.

"Y-You used the chip huh?" She said. Calista made a depressed face.

"Yeah mom...I did..." Calista's eyes began to water but her mother patted her shoulder.

"I'll tell you a secret later..." Mrs.Rana said. Calista stopped and she wondered what the secret was.

Japan Airport 9:00

'Well, all the happenings from last night has cleared. The Grand Ball at the Ayano Mansion is being cleaned up and not much is known for the next ball. All that's happening is that a known criminal named Shukun is in the Net Police Station for trying to take over the Chip Company and the daughter Calista Rana. This is Ribbita and Toadman speaking for the morning news.'

A television was set in a small area of the airport. It was large with food courts anda place where families reunited from a long trip. It was completely busy withpeople rushing their ways and counters in tip top shape. White and black chairs were there and a lot of suitcases coming from the elastic conveyorbelt. The Rana family was going back to China for business and it might take years for them to come back or probably sooner...

Everyone was saying their good-byes and Lan embraced her tight. The net savers had a couple of injuries but were taken care of last night. Calista had a smile on her face but was hiding the shameful memories. She was wearing a blue skirt and a white uniform top that had her symbol of wings and a black outlined collar. She was wearing a blue hat with a pink ribbon peeking out from the front. Her bags were already inside the airplane and she was just saying a good farewell.

"We'll be waiting..." Lan whispered.

"Okay..." The outfit was recommended by Maylu who smiled.

"We hope you come back soon Cally!" The teens shouted.

"Thank you." Calista saw her family waiting for her inside the airplane.

"You better go. You don't want to miss it." Lan said.

"Right." She didn't want to say good-bye.

"Oh here!" Lan took out something from his pocket and it was the Grand Ball pictures.

"Thank you. This will be a great memory." Calista smiled.

"Everyone! The plane will go to China in five minutes!" The pilot said and Calista had no choice but to give everyone a tight embrace. She smiled and she walked away. When she left Lan quickly thought of something.

/Hold up. Chaud isn't here.../

Japan Airplane Sight

The sun was beaming down in Calista's head and she covered it withthe blue hat. The wind shifted her skirt swaying back and forth like a metronome. Then something caught her eye. Calista frowned with depression.

/I just...never get to tell _him_ how I feel.../

/I know that I told _him_ once...but it's not enough.../ She frowned again as she tipped her hat to cover her eyes. She was referring to the boy she loved and began to go inside the airplane but something made her stop. She heard a voice and it's not just any other voice either.

"Calista! Hold on!" It was...Chaud!

"Chaud!" Calista ran down the stairs to where the airplane entrance was and she hugged him tight.

"Here." Chaud let go of the embrace and held out a small box. "This is a going away present. I lost it but now I finally found it."

"Hold on. You found it?" Calista asked.

"Yeah. I was suppose to give it to you during the Grand Ball but I couldn't find it anywhere in my room. Until my dad took it. He wanted to give it back to me. He just wanted to look at it. But he is so unknown sometimes..." Chaud shook his head.

"Hehe. I wish my father was back though..." Calista said as she held the box.

"Well...I didn't mean it in a bad way..." Chaud said. Calista nodded.

"Oh...well can I open it for you? I still have time." Calista winked at the pilot and he nodded. Calista started to open the box and she was surprised. It was the diamond bracelet that Chaud wanted to give. She put it onand it was shining beautifully.

"Chaud...thank you..." Calista burst into tears and gave him another tight embrace. Chaud was very uncomfortable with it but couldn't help but give it back to her. He tipped Calista's hat seeing her sapphire eyes one last time.

"Calista...zutto katzu..." He whispered. "Always triumph."

"I will." She whispered back.

Then as they stared even longer Chaud moved once and Calista moved once too. They smiled and they did it together. They kissed slowly as Calista had tears in her eyes. They stopped and Calista had her head down blushing. Chaud raised her chin and he whispered.

"You are a great net saver...don't ever change..."

"I won't." Calista whispered back and the pilot made a signal that it was already time to go. She held Chaud's hand and slowly it slipped away. Chaud went back inside the airport where Lan and the others were waiting.

/But I don't have a navi/ She thought as she went inside.

Japan Airport

"Good job..." Lan smiled.

"Uh..." Chaud blushed.

"I knew you liked the girl Chaud." Dr.Hikari went up to the net savers.

"Well...I'll always miss her. But I know that she will come back." Chaud replied.

Inside Airplane

Calista couldn't stop but to think about all the things that she did and hoped for. Everything was safe and she will be brave to conquer all of dangers in the future. She sat by her mother and she couldn't help but put her head on her shoulder. Her mother smiled and she looked behind looking at the young sleeping child and grandmother in the back. Wrenchman stayed silent for a while, knowing that he had no one to talk to.

All that she could do was stare at the blue sky as she was going to her destination. The pilot smiled in the front and the airplane's engine began to rumble. Calista saw the window where the airport was and she saw the people she loved waving good-bye. Chief Keifer and Manuella waved happily as if they were too late to come due to work of Shukun. Famous was with Dr.Hikari and Lan and Chaud took each others hands together and raised it high in the air, a sign usually for net savers.

The teens shouted with plea even though she couldn't hear. Calista knew that they were saying to have a safe trip and farewell good-byes once more. Her mother smiled and stared at the white clouds high in the air and the airplane began to wheel over through the road with incredible speed. The airplane flew high in the air as it left Japan and going to China... then something came up. She still holds an empty P.E.T...her mother thinks it was time to reveal the secret.

/Armella.../ Calista thought. /I just wanted to see your eyes one more time.../

"Calista..." Calista peered at her mother's side. She had a soft comforting tone.

"I want you to know that Armella is still in spirit..." Her mother said.

"Wait, do you mean in my heart?" The black-haired girl asked.

"That too but...she is still..." Her mother sighed and began again. "She is still around the Cyber World."

"WHAT?"Calista startled.

"Look all I can tell you Cally is that the Time Chip has one more role. /Your father was smart to do this/ Did the Time Chip crack?" Calista remembered the scene and yes, the Time Chip cracked. She nodded.

"Well when the Time Chip is broken, the data it holds is still intact. The remaining data that was not corrupted goes to the navi that was possessed by it. And didn't itflew out of the P.E.T?" Her mother asked. Calista thought about it and she nodded.

"Well because it flew the data was being transferred to the navi hyperactively. It must have overload once it was finished; making the navi delete at the same time.Before the navi was deleted though the chip made a passing code that can..." She paused.

"What mom?" She asked.

"... bring the navi back..." She whispered.

"WHAT? HOW? ARMELLA IS ALREADY DELETED!" She asked eagerly.

"Well it is not that easy Cally. Your father was the one who upgraded the chip. I...I don't know that much. All I know is that I created Armella for you. Her files to create her are back in China. We should look for them if it's possible for another way to get her back." She said.

Calista was disappointed. She needed to know more of the powerful secrets of the chip. She had less information about it ever since her father died. But the chip was already cracked. She also didn't get it back from the battlefield. All she knew was that Armella was still around and she must find her...

**The End...**

* * *

_Dedicated to **livi510**...an author who encouraged my stories and a close friend of mine. She will move away to a different city and I will miss her...please R&R her fics. They are very creative and special to me. You will probably enjoy them. _

_Olivia...this story...was for you..._

_Nica510...Danica_


End file.
